The next initiates
by divergentpansycake10
Summary: Another no war story... A year after Tris' own initiation and she is training initiates with Tobias. With all that's going on with initiates and their divergence, will they keep strong or will their relationship burn? Rated T just because... More of a k plus
1. Chapter 1

The next initiates

Disclaimer: I wish I was Veronica Roth but I'm not. I don't own anything but the story line...

Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I. Can't. Believe it! My name is right there conquering the first slot! I look across the table to congratulate Christina and Will but find them making out in the middle of the cafeteria so I leave them be and find someone else that I actually like and can congratulate without lying through my teeth. I feel someone squeeze my shoulder lightly and since I couldn't turn around, they yell right in my ear, it's Uriah. "Well done Tris! You did it, you beat them!" And he's right- Molly and Drew were edged out of the rankings and by tomorrow they will no longer be a problem... Gone... Factionless; joining Edward however it's a shame that Peter isn't going as well, that would completely make my day "Wow! You came second, well done!" I scream back at him over my shoulder and travelling among the sounds of excited dauntless members. "You sounded so surprised by my rank, you wound me!" He holds his hand and has a mock hurt expression on his face. I laugh and he runs off cheering into a large group of dauntless Born with a massive grin placed on his face, I turn away before I roll my eyes.

After a while, I feel another light tap on my shoulder but this time it's different and I can definitely feel a spark travel through my body, it's the same spark I felt when I had my first kiss down in the chasm.

I turn around and see Tobias standing there with a cheeky grin on his face that actually makes home look like the teenager he actually is, I much prefer this face to the intimidating instructor four facade but sometimes you need someone spurring you on. He looks much more relaxed and younger. It's then that he starts to speak and I realise that I have been stood there staring at him for quite a long time. "So, do you like what you see?" I look down at my feet and blush but he saves me even more embarrassment by continuing, this time sarcastically though," I heard a Stiff came in first, I wonder who that might be..." He puts on a fake thinking face and starts rubbing his slight stubble on his chin.

"Well, apparently there has only been only one other stiff ranked first in recent history. Who could that be?" This time it's my turn to be sarcastic and look thoughtful, he just chuckles softly and asks,"Do you think a hug is to much?"

"You know what? I don't really care." I lean up and kiss him softly and when we break away, I blush and look down at me feet as I still am not a huge fan of PDA, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and we stay like that for a bit.

After a while, I hear a gasp and turn around to face my new friends and their shocked faces make me want to laugh so hard but I hold it in and I can tell Tobias is too.

I notice others around us are gawking as well but Tobias just glares at them and they turn away and back to their conversations. Christina is the one to speak well stutter first which isn't a surprise,"Wh-a-whe-how? What is this? How long?" Lots more questions are thrown at me but I let her finish, the last one really gets to me though," Why didn't you tell me, I'm supposed to be your best friend... Why don't you trust me?!" She storms off before I have the chance to explain and Will follows but not before congratulating us. Well done tris, I think? You just lost your best friend within 5 mins if being a dauntless member!

Tobias' arm comes back to wrap around my waist, while Uriah and Zeke grin and suggestively wiggle there eyebrows... At the same time, it was plain weird! Then Zeke Stands up on the table and shouts so loud he can be heard over all the loud dauntless conversations,"PARTY TONIGHT AT MINE! 7:30! PEACE OUT PANSYCAKES!" People start chatting and laughing and there's definitely an excited buzz in the air, I wonder how good Zeke's parties are. Anyway, who uses the word Pansycake and what does it even mean, I guess I can ask Tobias later.

"Do you want to go back to my apartment?" Tobias asks me sweetly and I just nod. We manage to get out the door without anyone bothering us which is very thankful and I see Christina round the corner. "Hey Tris! Wait up!" I slowly turn around and Christina runs to catch up.

"What do you want?" I don't mean to snap but it accidentally came out that way, I see her flinch slightly," I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to overreact, it was just a surprise to me that's all. Please can we be friends again?"

I know my answer straight away and say yes, after saying goodbye, we continue on our way to the apartment.

Halfway there, Tobias decides it's funny to throw me over his shoulder and carries me the rest of the way; even with me screaming and punching his rock hard back, it doesn't seem to faze him, and he just finds it funnier. When we finally get to his door, he hold onto my legs with one arm and unlocks the door with the other hand, let me tell you... That takes skill!

Once we are finally safe inside his apartment, he drops me on the couch and starts tickling me all over my tummy and especially my feet. How he found at they were ticklish, I don't know but he suddenly stops tickling me and we stare into each others eyes, I love the colour of his eyes- the unusual deep, dark blue eyes. I like these moments when we're happy and calm. I decide I want to kiss him so I do and after a lot of kissing, he gently sits me on his lap and looks kind if nervous.

"Uh Tris?"

"Hmmmm?" I'm too lazy to open my mouth and actually answer him so I just hum.

"Would you want to move in to my apartment? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..." He starts rambling and It takes some time for me to register what he actually said and all I can think of is why he wants a small plain ex-abnegation girl like me.

"Are you serious?" My eyes go large in shock and excitement but he looks a bit hurt and says,"why would I lie about something like this?"

"Yes!" I say loudly and excitedly," Of course I want to move In with you!"


	2. Chapter 2partaaaayyyy!

Chapter 2... Partaaaayyy!

**A/NForgot this last chapter! Thank you for the reviews, and please keep reviewing! If anyone has any ideas for truth or dare later please PM me. So here's the next chapter...**

Disclaimer...

Disclaimers can be so boring so I decided to write a small song *clears throat*

Divergent divergent

Great as can be

Unfortunately don't belong to me

Divergent divergent

For everyone to read

Belongs to dear old Veronica Rothy

Yh that was awful but now with the actual chapter...

We lie on the couch watching my favourite old movie called Tangled, Tobias fiddling with my blonde hair, I have a feeling he's trying to braid it but to be honest he's failing miserably.

Once the credits start rolling, he tells me that I need to get ready for Zeke's party and for some bizarre reason to wear layers, I do because I trust Tobias and he sounds like he's trying to help me so I slip into the bathroom to get changed. I decide on a black tank top, a sparkly black off the shoulder top, and my favourite pair of dark blue jeans. I don't really wear makeup do I just add some thick, black gooey stuff on my eyelashes, I have a feeling it's called mascara... I'll ask Christina sometime.

When I walk out out of the bathroom, I slip on some black pumps which have red stripes to have the effect of lava, they're quite cool and see Tobias already ready and sat down staring at the words 'fear god alone', waiting for me.

I cross the room and and he grabs my hand and I pull him up, we each grab our phones that are a new addition to dauntless and he grabs the door keys. He kisses the top of my head and we head out to Zeke's famously wild parties, his apartment is only down the corridor so we don't rush. Even When we are 100 meters, we can still here the pounding music and we exchange a look before continuing. "So are you ready for your first proper dauntless party?" Tobias asks me and I just say," I'm not too sure anymore!" With a worried look on my face and we both start laughing. I push open the door without knocking and the awful smell hits me, the smell of sweat and alcohol, I think there's something else there that smells familiar but I can't place it. Tobias smirks at my face of disgust and we enter together. We are greeted by Zeke who is seriously drunk and I'm pretty sure the party only started 10 minutes ago...

"You twooo need dreeeeenks! Four my man, how do you get all the hot guuurrlieees?!" I blush and look down at my feet but I feel Tobias tense from beside me so I put my arm around his waist to calm him down, he instantly relaxes and Zeke skips off like and amity.

"Don't feel like you absolutely have to drink, there's probably water or 7up in the fridge." It's so sweet, he always worries about me and if I'm comfortable or not.

"I want to at least try it to see if I actually don't like it. But I won't drink loads." I say with a small smile to show my gratitude. Zeke comes back with what looks like two beers but I'm not too sure what it is and gives me and Tobias one each. There is one sofa left in the corner of the room and I drag Tobias over there to sit down and I taste my first bit of alcohol ever. It burns as it goes down my throat and I instantly decide that I don't like it so Tobias goes and gets me a water from the kitchen.

While Tobias is away, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Christina grinning wildly while holding wills hand.

"Hey trissy!" Her words were slightly slurred and it seems me and Tobias are the only sober ones at the moment. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I'm right here." Tobias says from behind her and she spins around so quickly, that her drunken self can't take it so she topple over and would have hit the floor if Will hadn't have caught her. He helps her up while she giggles the whole time. She decides she wants to dance so her and Will go into the middle of the sweaty crowd and start to do some kind of weird dance but it seems everyone else is doing it too so they don't look too weird...

Tobias hands me the water and I hold the bottle up against my head as I like the feeling of coldness against my burning skin. He comes and sits next to me and we watch other couples dancing and completely making out so I try to avoid those people. I look up to see Tobias staring down at me with a small smile touching his lips so I smile back at him and we both start leaning in. When our lips touch, I feel that spark that I'm just getting used to. We must look like that couple from earlier but right now I don't care. It gets a bit more heated so I pull away because of me fear, Tobias seems to understand though because he stops and we sit there, me on his lap, in a comfortable silence. I occasionally sip my water and love the feeling of the cool water sliding down my throat and a while later I ask Tobias if he wants to dance. "Okay then but I'm not very good so don't expect much!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Yeah well I'm going to be terrible but they just seem to be jumping up and down so how hard can it be?" I say with a sliver of humour in my voice. We jump and down for a while with Tobias holding my waist.

As I look around the room again I see a lot if people passed out and chuckle to myself slightly. I lean up to kiss Tobias again but this time we are interrupted by a shout of anger and we reluctantly break apart. There peter is, red and shaking with anger and yells," This is how she got first! She used the instructor to get a higher rank! She's such a slut going around sleeping with an instructor! That's not fair!" He goes on a mini rampage and starts to kick over tables. Tobias looks angry and has his four face back on, "What did you just say about my girlfriend?" He asks in that scarily quiet voice which always means something bad is about to happen. He doesn't let peter answer and instead punches him in the face knocking him out with just one punch.

Everybody had gone quiet, the music turned down so that people could see and hear what was happening. Peter has blood running from his nose and I'd say he got off lightly compared to what Tobias had to go through. I hold Tobias back so he can't do any more damage even if Peter deserves it but truthfully, I just want to get out of there.

"If anybody else messes with me or my girlfriend you will get much worse, do you understand?" He shouts so everyone can hear him and murmurs of agreement goes through the gathered crowd. They got the message, don't mess with us.

We walk out with our heads held high and go back to his apartment together. "I'm tired, can I sleep here tonight?" I ask.

"Sure!" He says with a smile. I grab one of his shirts and go to the bathroom to change, it comes down to about my mid-thigh but I don't really mind. As I walk out the bathroom, I see Tobias getting pillows and a blanket to put on the couch. I walk over to the bed sit down and tell Tobias that I don't mind if he sleeps next to me as it's his apartment so he walks over and we both settle down, me wrapped up in his strong arms. He sets the alarm for 8 as I have to pick my job and get my new apartment tomorrow but I already know what I want to do.

I start to drift off to sleep and I think I heard an 'I love you' but j was too far gone to hear properly.

A/N~there it is! Please read and review which will make me happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3job choosing

**Chapter 3~ job choosing ceremony**

**A/N~I'm back! Here is the next chapter and since I put that lovely disclaimer in the other chapter I can't be bothered to put another one.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two first reviewers FantabulousDivergentGal and theoneirataxic!**

Tobias POV (just before tris goes to sleep)

I watch her beautiful face as she starts to relax into a deep sleep, when I think it's safe, I say the words I have wanted to say since the first day we met. "I love you." I whisper softly her and watch her face for any sign that she heard me. A small smile appears on her face and she snuggles deeper into the covers. I slowly drift off myself thinking of the girl I love.

Tris POV

I wake up to the annoying beep of the alarm and put my arm out to find Tobias but I just feel the empty sheets under my fingers, I hear the shower running and decide that's were Tobias is. He must have woken up before the alarm. I decide not to have a shower today and put on my usual black tank top and black/grey skinny jeans, as usual, I don't put on any make up.

I lie back on the bed and wait for Tobias to get out the shower and when he does, he only has a towel wrapped around his waist and I blush and avoid looking at him. He seems surprised that I am awake and simply says," I forgot my clothes and thought you were asleep. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." I mumble in response and he goes to get his clothes and retreats back to the bathroom. It seems like only 10 seconds later that he's ready and he comes over to the bed and lift me off it by my hand. I smile and say good morning because in my embarrassment earlier I forgot to say the simple greeting, and he replies with a sweet kiss. We both put on our shoes and head out the door holding hands on our way to breakfast. When we arrive at breakfast, Tobias goes to get us food and I walk over to our friends to get us seats. When they see me they ask what took me so long and when they see Tobias come up- or four to them- behind me, they share a knowing glance and just let out a long 'oh'.

We settle down in our seats and Tobias hand me a blueberry muffin that I eat 'weirdly' according to Christina, please don't tell me that I'm the only one who picks the bits off then pop it into my mouth unlike Christina who takes huge bites of it, am I?

After 10 more minutes, the whole cafeteria is full and I realise that it's almost time for the job choosing to begin. Surprisingly, I am more nervous about all the attention on me than what job I choose and Tobias must sense me starting to get nervous so he grabs my hand and squeezes it supportingly. I know that he won't mind what job I pick as long as I enjoy it and I like that about him.

A microphone squeals like yesterday when we found out the rankings, it feels like I have been a dauntless member longer than the meagre 24 hours I actually have been. Eric comes up to the starts to speak," As you know, today our new members will be choosing the job they want to do for the rest of their time in dauntless. They will choose in the order of rankings so up first is Tris." He says me name drenched in hate but I ignore it and just make my way up to the stage with my head held high and basking in the usual roar of dauntless. There claps and stamps give me more confidence as I finally get to the stage and get handed the jobs list.

I make sure the jobs I want to do are on there and they are." I want to be initiate trainer and train transfers with four. As that is only part time I would also like to work with Tori in the tattoo parlour!" I say into the microphone with enthusiasm and people seem to like my decision as they clap and cheer me. Eric seems confused at why I don't want to be a leader and asks me if I know that's an option. Of course I know! I can read! I simply nod my head and think of the reason why I don't want to be a leader...

1. Eric would be my trainer and it would be awful having to be in the same room as him, on my own for too long.

2. I might have to see Marcus and he's another person I absolutely hate and I would find it hard not to punch him.

3. I think someone like Will or Uri would be better leaders than I would be.

The ceremony is going too slowly so I just vaguely listen to what's happening but mainly zone out. These are who have chosen so far and Christina is up next...

Uriah- leader in training( glad that he got that instead of Peter.)

Lynn- dauntless security which is perfect for her as loads of people are scared of her and I know she will make a great guard.

Marlene- nurse, I didn't expect that but she's such a nice person that I thought she would make an amazing.

Will- decides to work in the control room with Tobias and Zeke and he will have 'Four' as his instructor yet again.

Christina stalks up to the front with so much self confidence that I feel slightly envious of her. She looks at the list that Eric had roughly shoved into her hands and ponders for a moment... She obviously didn't come very prepared like I did.

"I would like to be a clothes designer!" She says with so much excitement in her voice that she sounds like a little kid on Christmas morning. I internally groan as I can just picture my self being her experimental model however many times I tell her that I'm not interested in fashion and shopping and all that jazz.

Eric just tells us that all new job training starts next week then tells us we are free to go.

She comes back to our table and instantly starts talking to me," Hey Triiiiiis," and I know she instantly wants something.

"What do you want Christina?" I sigh and know what's coming next.

"Well, since we're dauntless members now, we're gonna need some more clothes and you obviously need my help as you're useless at fashion!" She exclaims. There it is! I groan and she knows I can't refuse so she grins and I go and tell Tobias about my plans.

He's fine with it and tells me to go and have fun but I'm not sure if this is what I call fun. We kiss goodbye and Christina literally drags me to every clothes shop you can find in dauntless. By the end, I have 5 bags in each hand and they feel like they could drop off but my feet are completely dead and are so sore that I won't want to walk anywhere tomorrow, I'm gonna have a good nights sleep tonight!

Finally after like 7 hours of shopping Christina finally let's me go back to Tobias'... well our apartment now and I gladly go. When I get there, Tobias isn't there so he's probably with Zeke so I dump my bags against the wall and flop backwards onto the bed. Almost instantly, I fall asleep...

A/N~ please tell me what you think and please give me suggestions for CANDOR or DAUNTLESS! :)

~Divergentpansycake10 x~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N yay here's chapter 4! Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed! Nothing else really to say so yeah...**

Disclaimer... Everything but story line belongs to Veronica Roth... So yeah! If you were wondering, I'm not Veronica Roth just to put it out there! ;)

Dedicated to FictionalBuzz and our lucozide (inside joke)

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of someone hitting the hard floor and mumbling and cursing but as I open my eyes, I can't see anything, everything is black. I lean over to the bed side table to turn the small lamp on and see Tobias sprawled on the floor trying to pick himself up. It's such a funny sight that I burst out laughing and when he glares at me, I try my hardest to hide my laughter but it doesn't really work. His face is hilarious!

"Ha ha." He says sarcastically," it was your bloody shoe that I tripped over in the first place!" He tells me and I find it even more funny. I end up rolling on the bed and suddenly feel myself dropping as I accidentally roll of the bed... Not that you would do that on purpose. He takes this opportunity to lunge at me and tickles me, our second tickle fight! This time I want to fight back so I manage to roll us over so now I'm straddling him and reach down to tickle his feet but I make the mistake of loosening my grip so before he can grab me, I dash of to the bathroom and lock the door.

"I'll get you back later!" He yells through the door and I wouldn't be surprised if the people next door came round and complained. I just laugh and shake it off, undress and step into the shower.

While I'm in there I start to sing my favourite song which is very old now and I think it's called shake it off. Once I'm done, I dry myself and quickly dry my hair; a few moments later, I realise I didn't bring any clothes in with me and knock on the bathroom door calling out Tobias' name. When there's no reply, I crack the door open slightly and peer my head round the door- just imagine what a meerkat looks like and that's probably what I looked like at that moment in time. There in no one here so I run across the room to my closet and grab the first clothes I can and dash back into the safety of the bathroom. I pull on the clothes and realise I had pulled out some high waisted shorts Christina made my buy, a tank top (also courtesy of Christina) and a really large top- it might by Tobias'. I decide to make it look a bit nicer and cut of a bit from the bottom and tie it to the side and it hangs nicely off my shoulder revealing my tank top. I finally decide I'm ready and go to put my converse on but I find a piece of paper sticking out of the left shoe. I take it out and unfold and what it says brings a smile to my face

'Morning beautiful,

Don't worry about me, I just had to cover someone's shift in the control room but should be back here by two this afternoon. Then we can have some alone time. Oh and Zeke wants to talk to you!' Wait what? Why the hell does Zeke want to talk to me? Eh, it's probably nothing too bad most likely realised that his 'pet unicorn' was never real and needs someone to tell. I continue to read the last bit.

'Be safe, love you always,

T/4 x'

Tobias said he loved me! Even if he hasn't said it to my face yet, he at least can write it down or whisper it to me when he thinks I can't here. I've never known what real love is but somehow, I know that this is what Tobias and I have.

I leave for the cafeteria and when I get there, I see Christina sat there on her own so I go and join her eating my chocolate chip muffin on the way to her. Her head lifts up when she hears me plonk in my seat and I see a small smile on her lips but I can tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I voice my concern and her smile slips and worry fills her eyes.

"I woke up this morning and Will had gone and I looked everywhere and asked people if he knew where he was and they were clueless too!"

"Are you sure you looked everywhere, like maybe the control room where he works?" A look comes on her face, it's one of those looks that say 'omg I'm so stupid!' "I take that as a no. Let's go check there now." We get up and go straight to the control room and when I push open the door there is Tobias and Will sat there staring at a computer screen laughing in their chairs.

I walk up behind my boyfriend, lean down and shout "BOO!" Really loudly in his ear and he jumps a few centimetres in the air. Now it's my turn to laugh but I compose myself and ask what they were laughing at. Will is the one to answer through fits of laughter. "We found a clip from when Uriah and Zeke were 4 and 6 years old and they were so stupid. We watched it and rolled around on the floor laughing too, it features them riding those fluffy unicorn heads with the sticks that you place between your legs (if that makes sense). They were yelling things too but they sounded so cute screaming 'insults' at each other.

We all calm down after watching several videos and I ask Tobias if he knows what Zeke wanted to talk to me about. He says he can tell me himself," Tonight Zeke wants to play candor or dauntless and just wanted to ask if

You wanted to go and I said probably. Is that ok with you?" "Yeah sure but someone might have to explain what candor or dauntless actually is..."

"Oh you can find out later!" He says with a hint of laughter in his voice.

The day passes quickly and soon enough, me, Tobias, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina and Lynn are all sat in an odd shaped circle and Zeke opens his mouth to start talking.

"Ok so as you probably know, we're playing candor or dauntless and I take it everyone knows how to play?" He says it like a question and I just tell him," I don't!"

Everyone looks at me weirdly like I am a complete freak but Tobias answers the unspoken question with a simple 'abnegation' and everyone rolls their eyes and looks of understanding come to their faces.

"So basically if you choose candor then you have to tell or answer a truth truthfully that the person asks you. If you choose Dauntless then you have to do a dare that someone chooses for you. If you don't want to do anything then your forfeit is that you have to take a shot of extra hot, hot sauce, ok?" Everyone murmurs a confirmation and Uri starts by shouting. "Let's start this damn thing! Let me go first. Please please please!" He begs like a little child and everyone agrees.

"Okay! Ummmmm... Tris, candor or dauntless?" Either way I'll probably end up embarrassing myself so I choose a random one.

"I choose..."

A/N okay so that's chapter 4! The rest of candor or dauntless is coming up next chapter so this is the last chance for any more truths or dares! Thanks for all reviews, keep reviewing! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N~ so here is the proper Candor or Dauntless chapter and it might be quite bad as this is my first candor or dauntless game but please be nice about it! So here is the chapter...

Disclaimer- short and sweet. I don't own divergent, Veronica Roth does!

"Dauntless." I decide to be brave and just go with it. Uriah has a mischievous grin on his face.  
>"Okay! Well at least we know our first ranker isn't a Pansycake! I dare you to sit on four's lap for the rest of the game and you can only get up when you or Four have to do a dare." I look to Tobias just to see if he's okay with it and he gives me a slight not and his million dollar smile. I can't believe Uri thought this was a horrible dare!<br>"Yeah okay," I move to sit on Tobias' lap and I settle into the warmth of his arms," but can you tell me what the hell Pansycake means, please?" I add on to the end as an after thought.  
>" Well Pansycake is an old insult that people would call each other if they thought they were cowards. But it's NEVER gonna come back Uri so I don't know why you use that term. You and Zeke are the only ones who use it anymore!" Marlene explains to me but directs the last bit to Uriah. I guess it kind of makes sense...<br>It's my turn so I ask Marlene," Candor or Dauntless?" "I'm gonna choose dare!" She says with so much enthusiasm but when she sees my evil grin that I'm wearing her confidence wavers slightly.  
>"Okay I dare you to let Uriah do your hair in any style he wants and you have to wear it for the rest of the game. Oh! And he only has 10 minutes so you better be quick Uriah." I think it's a good dare for my first game ever, I see her physically gulp and look slightly towards Uriah. She nods her head reluctantly and Uriah squeals like a girl, so loud I wince and he skips off to the bedroom dragging a scared Marlene behind him. We decide to wait and we all just randomly start chatting and laughing as if we have known everyone our whole life, which some of us definitely haven't. 10 minutes later and Uriah comes back out laughing hysterically dragging a protesting Marlene behind him." I present you with the marvelous Marlene!" He says in a presenters voice. Marlene comes into view and that's when we all laugh hysterically. Her hair is a jumble and I'm pretty sure I can see a piece of chewing gum wedged in there. That's gonna be hell to get out! Ha ha!<p>

When everyone has calmed down, Marlene asks Zeke what he chooses. "Dauntless, duhhh! I'm no Pansycake!" He screams loudly and yet again I wince, how loud are these boys? You can definitely tell they are brothers.  
>"Okay you have to drink 10 shots and do it against Will, the first one to complete it is winner or if the other person throws up the. You win!"<br>"Oh come on! Why do I have to do it?" Will complains but then notices the glares and starts to prepare himself. As Will and Zeke psych themselves up, Uriah goes to get the shot glasses and alcohol. He returns and sets everything up. "Okay! 3...2...1, GO!" And they do, Will ahead at first but his stomach can't take it so he runs to the bathroom on his 7th shot, Zeke is declared the winner and he looks pretty out of it but he continues on with the game, his speech seriously slurred. "Christina, candor or dauntless?"  
>I think I'll pay respects to my old faction and go with Candor!"<br>Marlene clamps her hand over Uriah's mouth before he can say Pansycake but almost immediately after she whips her hand of his and shouts. "Ewwww! You seriously did not lick my hand! That's disgusting!" Uriah chuckles and just says Pansycake under his breath so Marlene slaps him round the back of his head.  
>"Tell us the first fear you had in you landscape!" He says like a little kid on a massive sugar rush.<br>"Uh, how bout no?" And she takes the first hot chilli sauce of the evening and I can imagine it burning on the way down. She coughs a little but then straightens back up and resumes her relaxed position. I'm betting that her first fear was moths but however funny I find the whole thing, I can understand why she doesn't want many people knowing about that fear.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" She asks.  
>"DARE!"<br>"Find your mom and start to tell her how you are pregnant and that you wanted her to be the first one to know."  
>"What?! She'll think I'm completely crazy! But I'm no Pansycake!"<br>"You are crazy Uri but let's go! I'm coming, who else wants to come?" A few of them go as well and there are only me and Tobias left in the room. I turn around and start to kiss him, he kisses back but all too soon the others the others come back in and groan but we ignore ignore them. Suddenly a shoe comes flying towards us and lands on my lap and we finally break apart.  
>"Four C or D?"<br>"Ummmm... Candor! And if you dare say Pansycake I will personally make it impossible for you to say it again." Uriah looks scared and says," okay! Well I have an easy truth! What's your real name?"  
>Tobias takes the shot quickly and asks Shauna the question. "Candor or dauntless?"<br>"I choose dauntless."she says proudly and a smile forms on his face.  
>"Ok then! I dare you to kiss your crush and it has to be on the lips for at least 5 seconds." Shauna pales slightly but doesn't refuse and walks over to Zeke and kisses him full on the lips so another shoe is wasted on people kissing.<br>Shauna turns to me and I just say dauntless as I know what is coming.  
>"Okay you have to go to the pit and scream as loud as you can 'ahh my pants are on fire! I'm burning!' 3 times then come back.<br>I might as well do it but halfway through a little kid comes up to me and goes," you're so silly!" And lands a blow to my stomach even if it is softly. I return laughing and explain to everyone what happened. By the time we've all calmed down it's getting late and I want to go so I tell Tobias exactly that and he tells everyone...  
>"Okay, well we're leaving now and we can maybe continue this some other time." Nods of agreement go round and we get up to leave along with everyone else.<br>When we get back to the apartment we don't speak because we're both too tired and I glance at my watch, the time reads 1:30 am and I realise we were playing for ages and I crawl under the covers with today's clothes on. Soon enough, Tobias joins me and he kisses my forehead and we exchange good nights. I drift into a nice peaceful slumber wrapped up in the safety of Tobias' arms.

A/N~ did you like it? Please tell me and if you have any ideas of what I could do better please tell me! thanks for the candor or dauntless suggestions! Please keep reading and reviewing and thanks for all the support :)

~DP


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N~ finally the weekend! I've been waiting for this for a whole week and already counting down to the Christmas holidays! Even if it is only November :) so here's chapter 6...**

_Disclaimer~ I am not a proper writer, therefore I'm not Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own divergent just my own characters..._

(1 year later, day before choosing day!)

Tris POV

I wake up with my back against something warm but firm and I turn around to see Tobias' peaceful sleeping face. He actually looks the age of 19 not mid 20's when he's sleeping and he looks so cuuute! I notice that the alarm is about to go off so I turn it off before it wakes Tobias up. I go into the bathroom to get a bucket from under the sink and fill it up with really cold water and sneak back to the side of the bed. You may be wondering why I'm doing this and think back to yesterday...

*Flashback*

I had just woken up and I'm in the shower when I hear a tap on the glass but when I look to see if anyone is there, I can't see anything so I just blame my imagination. Then out of the blue, there is a gorilla in the bathroom! I scream so loud and shout for Tobias but then the gorilla starts laughing and the mask slips off, and there lying on the floor is my boyfriend. Where he got that suit, I don't know but he just shouts through his laughter,"Got you! You should have seen your face!" And starts laughing again. I grab my towel, wrap it round me and storm into the bedroom angrily, planning my revenge.

*Flashback over*

This is only stage one of my revenge but the amount of pleasure I get from tipping the bucket of water all over him is indescribable! He wakes up with a gasp and when he noticed me standing there he gives me his 'Four' glare. Hmmmm... Revenge is so sweet but I have a feeling that this is going to last longer than I expected. I go to the bathroom to get dressed and have changed over the year, became more dauntless. I now have 4 piercings in my right ear and 2 in my left. My hair has also changed and has gotten darker without the sunlight so I have natural blonde highlights. I have also filled out a bit more and had a growth spurt and now go up to Tobias chin, I also have more self confidence thanks to Christina but according to Tobias, I am still the selfless, brave person I always have been.

Today is my last day in the tattoo parlour before I'm training the transfers with Tobias- it's going to be exciting but I'm also a bit nervous although Tobias keeps telling me that I'll do great. Too soon, there is only ten minutes before I have to be at work so I give Tobias a quick kiss and say,"See you after work, love you!"

"Love you too!" He sweetly tells me and we kiss again, I don't think I'll ever get tired of it but I have to break the kiss too soon or I'll be late for work. He pouts like a little kid and I just smile and shake my head at him. I step out the door and head to work where Tori meets me with a grin." Hey Tris! Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to scare the crap out if the new initiates!" She starts laughing and when she sees my confused face and she tells me," That's exactly what Four said when he was about to start training initiates. But there was always one he couldn't quite intimidate." She looks into my eyes as she says this and I blush and look at my feet.

"Well he sure as hell scared Christina throughout the whole initiation!" I say and we both start to laugh. Me and Tori have got quite close over the year and I know that I can talk to her about pretty much anything but divergence is still a soft point for her.

We hear the jingle of the bell on the door that signifies someone has come into the parlour. I go out to greet them and see Tobias standing there and I'm suddenly confused." Are you getting a new tattoo?" Since I've known him, he hasn't got any other tattoos.

"Well I'm actually adding to the one on my back and I was wondering if you could do it."

"Yeah of course I can! What do you want?"

"Would you mind if I had one of your ravens in between the flames to represent you?" I'm surprised at his request but then a smile creeps up on my face. I nod and tell him to take of his top." Are you asking me to undress Tris?"

"Only partially." I say in a 'nervous' voice and we both crack up thinking of the first time I saw his tattoo. He take his top off and I do exactly what he says and put on soothing cream and wrap it up.

I have an idea but I'm not gonna tell Tobias until tonight and hopefully he will like it. After a few more customers, Tori comes to tell me that it's my lunch break so I say bye and go out only to see Tobias waiting there for me. He gently takes my hand and pecks me on my forehead, we go to lunch and sit at the table where all our friends are. We chat and laugh just like normal and I eventually have to go back to work as does everyone else so we say goodbye and part ways. I ask Tori if she can add another raven closest to my heart and once she had done it the rest of the day is boring. When I go back to the apartment, Tobias isn't there yet so I curl up on the couch and watch tv. I begin to fall asleep and the last thing I remember is Tobias coming in the door and carrying me to the bed.

A/N~ sorry if it's a bit boring but was just a filler chapter :) initiates come next chapter though and please read and review!

~DP


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N~ back again! So here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy! I saw mockingjay and absolutely loved it, can't wait for part 2... Anyway here is the chapter!**

Disclaimer... As I have said a few times, divergent doesn't belong to me, only the initiates and story line does.

Tris POV

I'm still slightly asleep this morning when I feel a tickle or itch on my face so I reach up and feel something squidge onto my face. I open my eyes slightly and look to see what was on my hand and see smudged whipped cream. I peer in my mirror and see whipped cream all over my face. Only then do I come to the conclusion that it was Tobias and see him rolling on the floor laughing with a can if whipped cream in one hand and a feather in the other. I don't ask where he got that feather. I guess this is his revenge for yesterday. I'll just have to do a bit better tomorrow.

Tobias POV

I purposely wake up before tris and gently get off the bed careful not to wake her up. I go to Zeke's apartment and get in with the spare key he gave me, searching for his precious feather collection- yes he used to collect feathers- and take a boring looking one. When I get back to our apartment I'm glad to see tris still asleep and get whipped cream from the fridge and squirt it on her hand. I then tickle her face with the feather and her face twitches slightly then she lifts he hand to itch her face. She wipes the cream all over her face and her eyes crack open to see the whipped cream. She looks in the mirror and her face is priceless, I laugh so hard and fall to the floor. She glares at me then goes to the bathroom, now I'm scared because I can tell she's going to be thinking of a way to get me back.

Tris's POV

I realise what today is and tell Tobias that we have to hurry up because the initiates are coming today and we have to be there to meet them. He realises this and I bagsy the shower first, grab my clothes and run into the bathroom. I take this time to try and figure what my revenge could be... Hmmm I'll have to think a bit more on it.

I decide I want to look nice but intimidating today so when I get out the shower, I curl my hair into bouncy ringlets and put on more make up than I usually do following the instructions Chrissy gave me a while after initiation. I pull on my clothes which turned out to be black leather leggings and a black crop top, as I said yesterday, I have changed and don't mind showing a bit of skin. I walk outside to see Tobias sitting there and when he sees me, his jaw drops and I just pull him off the couch and make my way to the door. When we've locked up, we continue to breakfast but as we're running a bit late, we just grab a muffin each and hurry to the net. As we wait I zone out of Christina's and Fours friendly-ish banter, thinking of my revenge and I think I have come up with a plan but I'll have to wait.

I will show him my new tattoo tonight and will give him a false sense of security!

Soon we hear the train coming and yelps of pain and all I can imagine is that dauntless born last year, her hair fanned out and limbs at odd angles. I shiver at the thought and as I hear Max start to talk to the initiates and focus on just getting my 'Six' face. Tobias and I decided to call me six to make the initiates more intimidated and Christina started calling us Ten which I think fits. We see a dark blob up above and they jump, it's an erudite.

"What's your name?" Tobias- or should I say Four?- asks them once he has pulled them of the net, quite roughly I might add!

"Celestia." What an unusual name, I think to myself but then realise she comes from erudite so it must have a meaning.

"First Jumper Celestia!" I shout into the waiting crowd and the shout, clap and cheer.

I show her where to stand and we wait for the next person, and wait, and wait...

"What the hell are they doing up there?" I ask Tobias and he just shrugs.

Finally another initiate comes into the net looking completely stricken and when he realises that he's safe he looks relieved. Surprisingly he's an amity and Tobias and I exchanged a surprised glance,"What's your name?" I kind of snap at him. He looks taken a-back but stutters out his name. I think he said Adam. This time Tobias shouts into the crowd and it's the same reaction. After a while, we have 8 transfers-17 initiates in total.

Transfers...

Celestia- Erudite, brown hair and hazel eyes, quite pretty but skinny. A bit like me...

Adam- Amity, sandy blonde hair and greyish blue eyes. Looks quite strongish, probably from climbing trees and carrying heavy boxes.

Jason- Candor, looks like the Peter of the group, strong, jeering and looks like a total bully with his minion.

Jack- Candor, Jason's minion. Might be his brother- looks similar. Dark brown hair, cold ice blue eyes. Strongly built with a mean look.

Ava- Erudite. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, really pretty and keeps staring at Tobias. Ugh I bet she'll hit on him every second of training.

Meghan- Candor. Ginger hair, emerald green eyes, pretty and seems much nicer than everyone else and I instantly want her to make it into dauntless.

Callum- Erudite. Looks a bit like Caleb and seems to look down on everyone else. Not a good look. His glasses fell off on the way down bit I don't think he needed them.

Emma- also Erudite. Mousy brown hair and coco coloured eyes. Seems to be dating Callum. Looks small but bigger than Myra was last year.

All of them are taller than me so it going to be hard to intimidate them. "Dauntless borns with Christina and Uriah! Transfers stay with us!" Tobias says and everyone does as he says. I have an urge to kiss him right now bit we came up with the idea to keep our relationship secret and see how long it takes them to figure it out. Christina gives me a small wave and smile before disappearing into the shadows, her initiates following. I turn back to our group and start to speak in a cold voice." I'm Six and this is Four, we're gonna be your instructors for your initiation. Normally I work in the tattoo parlour and he works in the control room."

"Wait! Your names are numbers? That's just stupid!" The Candor, I think he's called Jason, makes the mistake of saying.

"What did you just say?" Tobias says in his quiet voice, quiet is dangerous with Tobias.

Jason gulps and just mutters an apology, he's such a coward!

"Well then, we're gonna show you around dauntless and pay attention because we're only gonna show you once." I tell them and they all nod quickly, haha- they're already scared! Me and Tobias turn around and catch each other's gaze, he smirks quickly and we set on our way.

A/N~ there it was! Please let me know what you think... Thank you for the reviews and if you want me to add anything to this story, I'm open to suggestions! :)

~DP x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N~ I swear this week end went too quickly but it means we're closer to Christmas. Sorry if your one of those people who don't like celebrating Christmas in November. Like my friend FictionalBuzz... But we went shopping for decorations yesterday so yeah!**

Disclaimer~ I wish I owned divergent but that's Veronica Roth's job... Not mine!

**Tobias**' **POV**

We give them the short Dauntless tour and our first stop is the pit. I have given this tour three times now so it's sort of becoming a routine for me and I see tris smiling to herself out of the corner of my eye. I nudge her quickly to remind her that she needs to keep her intimidating face on at all times. She looks up at me, since I'm still a head taller than her, questioning my action and I think she gets it because her face goes blank and her eyes grow cold. She's probably thinking of what Marcus did to me and a scowl comes onto both our faces simultaneously and I try not to smile. I really want to kiss that nasty scowl off her face and I would... If it weren't for the annoying initiates.

I've seen Callum checking her out a bit even though it seems he's with another initiate, I want to tell him to stop so I do.

"Callum, Six is your instructor, not a piece of artwork you have to study! It looks like you have your own girlfriend anyway." So stop staring at mine, I want to yell at him but I don't. Tris looks a little bit shocked at my outburst and must have not seen the looks Callum has been giving her.

"Our first stop is going to be the Pit! This is where you will shop, work and spend most of your time if you make it into dauntless." Tris says sharply and a few snickers go round at the name. After tris gives them her death glare, the stop and I'm glad they are actually intimidated be her as I know that was what she was most nervous about. Seconds later one of the Erudite's put their hand up," Yes Erudite?" Tris asks him.

"What do you mean 'if you make it into dauntless'?" The other initiates catch on and soon enough looks of panic goes through their eyes. The boy from amity however, just stands around with a frown on his face, not the expected smile that is associated with amity.

"What I mean is," tris starts and I can tell she doesn't want to break the news so I continue and she looks grateful "you will be ranked throughout initiation along with the dauntless born and the first 10 will stay. The others cut and made factionless." I say with no emotion in my voice. Gasps are head and Tris just says,"Get over it, we both had to deal with it and I'm hungry so if we could make our way to the chasm now that would be lovely!" She says the ending in a sickly sweet voice then storms off, I wonder what's the matter with her... I guess I'll have to ask later.

We arrive at the pit and there are sounds of understanding as to why it's called the pit, me and Tris just roll our eyes at each other- they sound almost exactly like Christina did last year. We quickly move away and in the direction of the chasm, when we realise the initiates are no where to be seen, we turn around and see them all running into the different shops checking out the dauntless gear. If Eric was here, they would be in serious trouble but I know there punishment and will give them it tomorrow. Tris makes her way to the furniture shop and grabs a table for sale which is sat outside. She stands on it and whistles really loudly- man can she whistle!- she has everyone's attention now. The shopkeeper comes out to see all the hassle and when she sees tris on the table, she starts flapping about and trying to get Tris off the table but she can be very stubborn when she wants to. In fact, I don't think she even noticed the shopkeeper...

"Initiates! Come back here! Who said you could go? Oh wait! No one, get back here now." She shouts and I'm surprised the whole compound didn't hear her. The initiates look so scared right now, it's really hard not to laugh with the rest of the crowd but I can't so I won't.

Once we have all gathered again we go off and the initiates think they got away with no punishments. Haha! No chance. We get closer to the chasm and soon enough Tris is leaning against the railing staring into the harsh, rushing water and I can tell by the way she stiffens that she is thinking of Al. Al the coward not the brave, the one who kidnapped his friend out of fear.

"This is the chasm which defines the line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump would end your life, it's happened before and will happen again. It happens every year." They all shrink back and look around everyone trying to think of who will be the one to jump. It's the same reaction as it is every year. We continue on to the cafeteria and I sense Tris hurrying up at the smell of Dauntless cake. We stand outside the door and once we've explained about the cafeteria we fling open the doors and walk in. When the dauntless see us, they whoop and cheer, the sound of stamping feet bouncing of the wall making the sound much louder. Me and tris smile at each other and I go get food for both of us while she gets seats at our table. But then I see the last person I want to see go up to her at the moment...

**Tris POV**

I go to get us a seat and when I sit down, I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I immediately know it's not Tobias so I stiffen.

"Hey six do you mind if I sit here?" It's Callum and he points to the seat I was saving for Tobias.

"No initiate. It's reserved."

"For who exactly?"

"Me." I know that voice and a smile comes across my face, he finally came!

"Hey Caleb!" I say and everyone else exchanges glances and Callum storms off leaving everyone confused. Christina shares a glance with me and I go." Everyone, this is my brother Caleb. Caleb this is Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Four is coming soon." When I say that he's my brother everyone relaxes. They thought I was cheating on four! With me brother. Oh. My. Gosh. Hahaha! I have my mental laughing fit.

"So, since your all couples does that mean Four is with Lynn?" He asks and people stifle laughs.

"No he's my boyfriend, has been for a year now but the initiates don't know so don't make a big scene." I say just above a whisper.

"I want to meet him." He simply says and slides into the seat.

"That's for four." I tell him and everyone slides down one seat so that Caleb has a seat. I guess they want to see Four's reaction. We're all talking and laughing when Tobias finally comes up with both our trays of food. "Who's he?" Tobias asks me as he nods his head in Caleb's direction." Four, this is my brother Caleb. Caleb meet Four." They nod stiffly at each other and we just begin to eat. When we're done, Caleb requests to talk to us in our apartment so we go up there and open the door.

"There's only one bed?" He asks and his voice goes up at the end out of anger. We both nod and then he sees Tobias' top on the floor- the one that I wore to bed. He picks it up with one finger and I know he's about to explode...

A/N~please please please review! And favourite and follow if you'd like. Thank you for the support and please stick with the story even if it's going quite slow and is predictable at the moment.

Were you expecting Caleb just yet?

~DP


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N~ sorry for confusion, Caleb is just visiting tris from erudite he didn't actually transfer to dauntless... Hope that clears it up! Without further a-do... Chapter 9!

Disclaimer~ you've heard it all before!

Time of other chapter

Tobias' POV

When Callum walks up to her and starts talking she looks so irritated and I would go over there but I want to see how she handles it herself. He goes to sit next to her but she stops him with her hand and I see them argue a bit when suddenly another boy/man who looks the same age as Tris appears. The look on Tris' face is pure joy and a stab of jealousy hoes through me and I ask myself, who is he? He's dressed as an Erudite and I remember Tris saying her brother transferred there but he looks nothing like her. After a while of just observing I go over there and I question who he is. When I hear, I'm slightly relieved but then I realise that I'm probably going to get the 'big brother talk' even though I will look after her with all my heart.

After a while of me and Caleb staring silently at each other, he announces that he wants to see Tris' apartment and she says tells him we share one. He's just as annoying as the transfers, even if he is related to Tris I still don't like him and his millions of questions.

Me and Tris share a look of worry, probably because we can't remember the last time we tidied it. I unlock the door with me key and slowly open the door just to look at how messy it is, it doesn't seem too bad- just a few clothes from when we were too tired to put them away properly.

Caleb, ever the erudite states that there's only one bed and then he finds the shirt Tris slept in last night.

This is bad...

Tris POV

I brace myself for the explosion but it never comes, instead I hear skin splitting and turn to see Caleb trying to punch Tobias but Tobias grabs his arm and twists it behind his back and pushing Caleb to the floor. Caleb screeches in agony even if that's getting off lightly in dauntless. His face is still red from anger and embarrassment and he suddenly bursts." HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER! LET ALONE DATE HER! She deserves someone better than a crazy dauntless! You are far too young to He screeches and I must have looked so angry because he started backing away from my and I punch him in the face. Hard. Unfortunately for him it hit his eye so he'll have a nasty bruise there to show off to his nerdy friends. He runs out of the apartment, fear evident on his face. It's almost too hard not to laugh and when he finally goes, I turn to Tobias but find and empty room and start to panic. He walks out of the bathroom, grabs my hand and starts wiping of the blood on my knuckles, I didn't even realise they were bleeding in the first place, oh well... They'll heal!

I suddenly remember the initiates! "Tobias! We left the initiates in the cafeteria!" I say and his face turns into a weird face which consisted of: laughter, laziness and annoyance. I grab his hand and literally drag him out the door to the cafeteria to see if everyone had left them there. When we arrive outside the door, we hear shouting, laughing and splatting. I look at Tobias confused and he just shrugs also obviously confused. After bracing myself for the worse and after a few seconds, shove the door open using my shoulder. The sight I see before me is both hilarious- making me want to join in and the other part of me makes me want to scream in frustration. Right before our eyes is our initiates having a massive food fight and it looks like Zeke is leading them. Tobias growls with anger towards Zeke and the initiates and as I try to calm him down he pulls away. I manage to catch a piece of dauntless cake in my mouth and swallow it. Mmmmmhhhhhhhnnnnn! Delicious! "Those who don't want to be factionless stop immediately." Normally at times. Like this he would use his very intimidating quiet voice but because of the racket they are making he has to shout. Everyone immediately stops even Zeke who knows Tobias wouldn't kick him out. "Initiates! You will make sure to spend the rest of your time in the dormitory for the rest of the night and no arguments!" It's a shame really because if I wasn't their instructor, I would have happily joined in and I'm sure Tobias would have too. Soon we have all the initiates with us so we head up to the dormitories in almost complete silence. I say almost because occasionally I hear the girls whispering about who hot Four looks and how when they get a chance, they will get together and be sure to make it into dauntless. Idiots! I'm sure Tobias senses mu anger so he moves a little closer to me but so we're still not touching. I hate this 'keep the relationship secret' thing and it's only the first day! This is going to be harder than I expected.

Once we make sure they're all in there, we go find Zeke to question him about the food fight.

"Man, you're such a party pooper!" We hear Zeke's voice bug can't see him anyway and gather that we'll see him tomorrow so we head back to our apartment. Even though it's still fairly early, I let out a yawn and plop onto the comfy couch. I feel Tobias sit down next to me and I curl into him as he kisses me tenderly. When we break away we are both smiling and he starts to speak." What a day it's been! I thought your initiate class was bad but these are an absolute nightmare!" He tells me and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah well I've had trouble not being able to hug or kiss or hold hands today! It's harder than I thought." I tell him my thoughts from earlier and he seems to agree. We end up in another comfortable silence, my head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat and him softly stroking my hair. I feel myself drift off and remember to capture this memory and put it in my imaginary memory box in my brain. I'm put on the bed and suddenly I'm completely out of it...

A/N~ bit shorter I think and not as good but hey-ho! I'm tired so that's my excuse! Thank you for the new reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N~ here's chapter ten then. Hehe it rhymes! I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is nice but don't be mean!**

Disclaimer: you've heard me say it before so I can't be bothered to repeat myself.

_Tris's POV_

I wake up to the sound of the alarm and slam my hand down on it in complete annoyance and roll back over to go to sleep. As I snuggle deeper under the covers and drift back of again but I feel the other side of the bed lift slightly as Tobias gets off the bed. I hear the shower turn off and then go back to sleep and hope no one disturbs me. My wish doesn't happen and after what seems like 10 minutes but really another hour I am woken up yet again but am surprised by the way I wake up. Not by the gentle shake of Tobias but people jumping on my bed and spraying silly string at me. I suddenly sit up and see Tobias in the midst of it all laughing so hard and look around to try and identify the annoying people who interrupted my lovely sleep. I did not expect it to be the initiates at all! "What time is it?" I ask with my voice muffled muffled by the pillow I bury my head into. "8:00 and you're 2 hours late to training." Tobias tells me with a smug look on his face. "Oh sh-" I cut off and jump out of bed in just Tobias's top that went down to me mid thigh. I get a few wolf whistles as I dash into the bathroom and lock the door and I can just picture Tobias glaring at them. After a really quick shower I jump out and wrap my towel around me, it's only then that I remember that I didn't bring in my clothes... And the initiates are out there. Oops!

"Hey To-Four!" I almost slip up on his name." Can you grab me some clothes?" and he comes into the bathroom with a tank top and some leggings. I thank him and shoo him out so I can get ready. I manage to get ready in record time; 10 minutes including the shower. As I walk out, everyone sighs and they walk out the door but not before one of them asks,"Six?" "What?" I snap out, they did ruin my sleep after all." Who slept here with you last night it lives with you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask and blush when I see them gesture around the room.

"There is two wardrobes, one with mans clothes in and one with your clothes in." They must have been erudite but I just say."Why the hell were you looking around my apartment and to answer your question from earlier, it doesn't matter. Now let's get to training!" I say in my best instructor voice and they scamper away like scared mice. Before I go after them, Tobias pulls me close and just hugs me and then he says,"So I don't matter?" He pouts like a little kid and I just slap the back of his head and make my way to the training room, Tobias runs to catch up.

When we get there, we get the attention of the initiates by slamming open the door. "Today we are starting stage one of initiation which is part of three stages." I tell them and Tobias carries on." Stage one is the physical part where you will train using knives guns and fighting each other. Stage two is the emotional part and stage three is primarily mental." He tells them and they all just stand there until Celestia puts her hand up and asks what happens in stage two and three. "That's for us to know and you to find out." I tell them and we start training.

"Today we are starting with guns so everyone grab one and get in the position of where you can see Six!" Tobias tells them and I grab one as well standing in front of a target, in my shooting stance. I aim, breathe in, shoot and breath out. Perfect bullseye just like I expected but the initiates look a bit shocked. Now that, is offensive!

The initiates are terrible but their is one boy who stands out to me, the one boy that hasn't hit on me. The amity transfer. He looks quite confident with the gun and shoots, hitting the target first time but not the centre. I go up and congratulate him and with a small nod of the head, he continues. Even if he's really quiet, he seems quite nice and I really hope he makes it into dauntless.

The next three hours goes like this... Me and Tobias showing everyone the right stance multiple times. Me getting bored. Me getting tired. Oh and me getting hungry. We made the mistake of not letting the initiates go until every one of them has hit the centre at least once. When the clock gets to one o'clock, me and Tobias just walk out on them and grab food from the cafeteria and take it back to our apartment so we can have at least an hour in peace. After about five minutes of getting there, we hear a knock at the door and I huff in frustration. Tobias rolls his eyes at me and standing there is...

_Tobias POV_

I open the door slowly to see if there was any threat but instead I find Ava and Meghan standing there with flirtatious smiles. "What do you want?" I ask in a cold voice and they giggle."Hurry up! You're wasting my time." I tell them and they ask if they can come in. I bet you can guess what my answer is... NO! Tris then comes to the door asking who it was with her hair messed up and clothes crinkled as if we were just making out. So much for pretending we weren't dating! I get what she's getting at though, maybe this will get rid of them. For now, anyway. "OMG! I can't believe you Six! There you are going around making out with guys who are way out of your league!"

"What is this? Rugby? I don't think so. Anyway he's _my boyfriend_ so just back off!" Tris tells them with so much possession in her voice and I can't help but kiss her so I do l and the girls screech and storm off. "I'll get you back Six! If that even is your actual name." She shouts down the corridor and I roll my eyes. She thinks she can take Tris! Yeah right.

When we meet in the training room, we tell them they can have the rest of the day off because Max called us to a meeting. The email he sent us was labelled DIVERGENTS. So I don't know whether to be worried or not. I can tell Tris definitely is though...

**A/N~ I'm pretty sure my chapters are getting worse but please stay with this story and review aswell!**

**~DP**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N~ so I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I had too much homework to do. I need to thank my friend FictionalBuzz for co-writing this chapter with me! Have fun in Florida!**

Tobias's POV

I woke up and saw Tris asleep with her face pressed into the pillow. I smiled, she looked so cute when she was asleep.

"Tris" I whispered into her ear. "Mmoamway!" She groaned back, her voice muffled and hardly understandable but I knew how to wake her up. I leant over and pressed my fingers inter her sides making her squirm due to her ticklishness. "Aaah!" She screams. "Tobi! Stop, stop that it tickles aaahhh!" She shoots out of bed and flew into the bathroom. Well not literally flew, it's a metaphor.

"I hate you." She screamed.

"But I love you." I replied with what I thought was a cute pouty face. She poked her head back through the crack in the door and raises her eyebrows at me.

"I'm having a shower and you're supposed to help Chris and Uri with the dauntless initiates today!" She says it smugly, seeing my face fall, as if she knows I had forgotten all about that. I pulled on some trousers but I couldn't find a shirt. I walk around round the room shirtless before coming to the conclusion that Tris had put them in the wash. "Triiiis where are all me shirts?" I shouted getting frustrated. She walks in just wearing her towel. "In the clothes dryer. Nice abs be the way." She winked at me and am surprised at how she's acting today.

"Thanks Tris but I'm not in the mood for flirting right now. She mocked being offended then blew me a kiss. "Don't let them kick your butt." She shouted as I walked out the door.

I ran through the canteen and grabbed a muffin, healthy, right? As I ran on my to the training room where I was meant to meet Uriah 18 minutes ago. Whoops! I got there 2 minutes before the initiates were supposed to get here and Uriah is standing there tapping his foot impatiently but in a childish way.

"Naughty Four, you're a little bit late." He says looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. I just gave him a glare.

The initiates come in a large group all laughing until they saw my cold face. I really don't want to be here, I'd rather be training initiates with Tris but I guess we can't have everything we want like I learned at a very young age. There are a few people who stick out from the crowd such as a girl who looks a bit like Tris with her long blonde hair and she has the same ear piercings as her. I also notice, since she's only wearing a sports bra on her top half, a belly button piercing that glistened. She was holding hands with a boy who had almost black hair with emerald green eyes who also looked very strong. I think they'll both get into dauntless. There is also a very short girl who looks quite pathetic compared to everyone else and I think she would have a better chance in a different faction. Then there is a boy who looks extremely dauntless- tattoos and piercings covering almost every inch of his body, I think I've seen him around before but I'm not sure of his name.

Before we start training I ask them to tell me all their names so I'm not completely clueless. Here are their names...

Natalia- the girl who looked slightly like Tris.

Zach- Natalia's boyfriend with the green eyes.

Samia- the small girl who looks more of an erudite or something.

Rick- tattoo guy

Tia- almost exactly the same as Zach, they must be related.

Tom- very loud and happy, a bit like Uriah.

Leon- olive skin and lots of light brown hair on his head. Quite smiley but not like amity.

Lil/Lila- straight mousey brown hair that goes down to the small of her back and hazel eyes.

Joe- dating Lila and seems like a true dauntless.

Since the dauntless borns have been practicing for this almost their entire lives so it's just touching up on skills and making slight changes. Overall it's boring and I can't wait until it's finished. These initiates are almost as bad as the transfers because they think they are so much better than everyone else and know everything about knife throwing. It's so annoying when they won't take your advice because they think they can do it all perfectly. When they can't.

When it gets to lunchtime, I'm glad and almost run out the room but then I remember that I left my jacket in the training room so I turn on my heel and return expecting the room to be empty but instead I see Natalia who asked to be called Nat, and Zach making out in the middle of the room. I clear my throat and when they don't pull away, I cough a little louder. They finally break away when I shout to them," If you don't stop making out I'll make you factionless and with that they stop. Despite being dauntless, they blush when they see its me and immediately get up and leave the room, I find it hard to keep in my laugh. I go back out and into the transfer training room to find Tris. The sight I see before me makes my blood boil and I just see red. I see Callum pinning Tris up against the wall trying to kiss her but when she sees me, her eyes beg for me to help her so I stalk over. The other initiates watching in shock as I go over and rip Callum of her and punch until he was almost unconscious. I then lean down and say loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you ever and I mean EVER touch or kiss my girlfriend ever again then you can consider yourself dead!" Audible gasps go round the room and my anger starts to subside as I glare at everyone before grabbing Tris's hand before storming out the door. She stops me in the middle of the corridor and wraps her thin arms around me calming me down. She lift her face and kisses me quickly on the lips before whispering a quiet thank you. After a while, we have to go to lunch so we can make it on time to Max's meeting so we get lunch and sit with our friends. We start talking about how annoying the initiates are and how Callum hitted on Tris. Everybody laughs when Tris tells them how I dealt with it and I keep reminding them that he deserved it and they definitely agreed. After 15 minutes, we go to Max's office and I have a feeling this is going to be bad news.

A/N~ so I finally got it up and thanks again to FictionalBuzz who gave me the first part of the chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

R

Chapter 12

**A/N~ Monkeygirl1425 suggested that I did Tris's POV of what happened that day so here it is. Dedicated to you! Please enjoy and let me know what you think...**

Tris's POV

Today Tobias has to help Uriah train the dauntless borns because Christina went to visit her family due to some 'issues' between her and Will. _Whatever that means._ I think Tobias forgot about helping Uriah though because when I remind him, his eyes widen and he starts speeding up. He seems in quite a bad mood. I'm surprised that me flirting didn't cheer him up like it usually does. He's probably mad that he's late and I washed his shirts. I had no choice, they smelt!

I still have to train transfers today so I leave shortly after Tobi and grab a chocolate muffin. Mmmm my favourite! I sit down at a table where Zeke, Shauna, Will and Marlene are sat as I still have ten minutes before training starts. For some odd reason, the transfers training starts half and hour later than the dauntless borns- I wish we had that last year when I was an initiate. I'm glad Eric can't help this year because it would probably result in him having a black eye and a broken nose. Courtesy of me. We all talk as normal and laugh when I tell them my thoughts that I just had about Eric. Will just sits there, thoughtfully gazing at the table, a look of worry and regret on his face, it's probably something to do with Christina. I'm about to ask (thanks to my erudite side) but Zeke reminds me of the time. I get up from the table trying to look calm and collected but end up tripping over the chair leg and carrying on as though nothing happened. Please tell me I'm not the only one who does this. Anyone?

I run into the training room to find it empty, they weren't in the cafeteria either. If they are still asleep... I decide to go and check their dorm just in case they are still there. When I arrive at the door, I don't hear any sounds coming from inside but I cautiously open the door anyway, not expecting anyone on there. I'm surprised to see all my initiates tied up and gagged with what looked like socks, muting any possible sound that could have come out of their mouths. I untie them all, starting with Adam- the amity, and leaving Ava and Meghan to last. Even if they did seem the most distressed. Once they are all untied, all hell breaks loose with people shouting and about a million questions are thrown at me all at once.

"One at a time!" I shout over the huge din they are making. Everyone eventually shuts up after hearing my very loud, annoyed voice. "What is going on here?" I yelled at them and Ava with her oh so brilliant come backs (sarcasm) says," Thought you were smarter than that Six! We got tied up you dummy!" I ignored her but on the inside I really wanted to rip her hair out. Adam decides to speak up, he always was my favourite.

"We're not too sure as to who it was but we saw he had greasy hair and a bunch of piercings all over his face which made him look really ugly. He looked factionless." There is only one person I know who fits that description. Eric. He was made factionless after purposely pushing someone over the edge of the chasm but he still came back. Why he would want to tie up my initiates, I don't know but I don't care. "Thank you Adam. This doesn't mean you have a day off training you know. If you're not in the training room in five minutes, consider yourself factionless. Go on! Go get changed." They scatter, picking out clothes and going to the bathroom while I stalk out the door, angry at Eric. How dare he come back after what he did?

When I get to the training room, I start to set up the guns again as they weren't very good yesterday. The morning goes by too slowly and I start to miss Tobi even though we've only been apart for a couple of hours. I examine the initiates and their targets just like yesterday. Adam is almost perfect but I have to tell him to aim the gun a bit higher and when he fires again, he hits dead centre. He thanks me and I congratulate him before moving onto the next person. Meghan. She's still not very good and most likely won't make it into dauntless. Which is very good for me I guess but it's my job as her instructor, to help her. I inwardly groan and point out what she needs to improve, which is a lot. The annoying this is, she doesn't listen to a word I say so when I tell her to shoot again, she's just as bad as she was before. Eh! More chance she won't make it into dauntless. What a shame( note the sarcasm!)

The rest of the morning goes on like this and I find myself wishing that it was lunch already. Five minutes before lunch, Callum starts talking to me saying how he was thankful for saving him this morning from 'the freaky man'. I just choose to ignore him and start packing away the equipment. He obviously didn't like this so he starts to back me up against the wall. I am aware of the initiates standing there gaping at us and Ava and Meghan snicker whilst whispering about what will happen when they tell Four about me 'kissing' Callum. I scoff and will for Tobias to come through the door to save the day. Just as Callum is about to kiss me, Tobias comes through the door with his jacket slung over his shoulder. He sees me pinned against the wall and his fists clench by his sides as he stalks over, looking so angry and terrifying.

When he reaches us, I feel the pressure of Callum lifted off of me and I hear the sound of skin splitting. After Tobi is finished with Callum, he whispers in his ear and when he mentions that I'm his girlfriend, I hear an audible gasp and smirk before leaving the room with Tobias. I have to calm him down and after lunch we go to Max's office while Zeke and Shauna look after the initiates for us. I'm not too sure if that's the best idea ever but they were the only two available. Unfortunately, we had to bribe them with a whole dauntless chocolate cake! Tobias takes my hand as we make our way up the steep paths that lead to the leaders corridor which dauntless members rarely went down. I was starting to get really nervous. What if they know about our divergence? If they do then we're pretty much dead already. After a short walk, we make it to Max's door and Tobias knocks loudly and after a few seconds, we hear our sign to go in. I analyse the room as we step in, surprised to see it all neat and tidy. "I'm glad you could make it." Max tells us politely and Tobias asks why we are hear. "I have. A daughter." Wow I was not expecting that. "And she's divergent. In this years initiation. Now that Eric is gone, we no longer hunt divergents." He tells us and we act confused as to why he's telling us this. "You and I both know that you are divergent and I was wondering if you could look out for her on stage 2. She's called Natalia." Recognition comes onto Tobias's face. "That's the girl that I saw making out with that Zach guy!" He says and Max just looks angry. "We promise we'll look out for her." I tell him kindly, my abnegation side showing. We get up and leave, going back to our own initiates to find them all doing push ups and crunchies with Zeke barking orders at them with Shauna standing off to the side. He sees us, smiles sheepishly and flicks his hand at us telling us to go away. So that's what we do. As we walk, Tobias asks what I want to do. "Can we just go back to our apartment and watch a film?" I ask him and he agrees but not before making me tell him every detail about what happened this morning so I tell him how busy and stressful it was. We head back to the apartment and put on 'avengers assemble' which is Tobias's favourite movie. I don't really watch the film though, I just snuggle into Tobias's chest and fall asleep within the first 10 minutes.

**A/N~ that was a bit longer than normal! But sorry for the bad ending please review...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N~ sorry for that glitch with chapter 12 but I've fixed it now! So here is the next chapter.**

Tris's POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm and see Tobi roll over and smack it viciously, hitting the snooze button. I let him go back to sleep while I have my shower. He's just too cute when he sleeps! I have a long shower , the warm water making me want to stay in there forever. Well maybe not forever...

When I finally manage to get myself out of the shower, I pull on my clothes and put on some makeup, but not loads and walk back out the door. I see Tobias still sleeping but this time I have to wake him up otherwise we will be late for training yet again and I won't have made it to training on time this year. As I'm going to get him back tonight for ticking me yesterday, I decide to wake him up nicely. I just hope he doesn't kill me after I play my little prank on him. I lean down and gently shake him before whispering his name in his ear. "Tobias." He starts to stir and arm wrap around my waist pulling me down onto the bed next to him. "Come on Tobi! We have to train initiates in half an hour."

"Okay, okay! I'm up." He mumbles and lifts himself off the bed after planting a soft kiss on my cheek. Then I remember that I used up all the hot water. "Oh and you might not want a shower!" I tell him through the door.

"And why would that be?" He asks me and I sheepishly answer." I may or may not have used up all the hot water?" I say going up at the end as though I'm asking a question. "Triissy!" He whines like a five year old. "Actually I'm four!" He tells me in a childish voice, oops! Must have said that out loud. "Haha you're so funny. Now go get dressed!" The first bit said sarcastically. While Tobias is in the bathroom, there is a knock at the door so I go and open the door to find Zeke stood there, an excited look on his face. "Candor or Dauntless tonight at 7:00. Be there or forever be known as a Pansycake!" He announces and as soon as he says this, he sprints off, not waiting for confirmation. Well that was weird! "Who was at the door?" Tobias comes up behind me. "Oh it was Zeke- there's a game of Candor or dauntless at his tonight, can we go please?"

"Of course." He smiles and grabs my hand as we walk towards the canteen. Just as we reach the door, I feel someone grab my other hand and rip me away from Tobias. "What the-" I'm interrupted. "Tris, I need to talk to you- alone." She says glancing at Tobias. It's Christina. I didn't know she came back today. "Uh, sure. Do you mind if you train initiates on your own for a bit?" I ask Tobias and he shakes his head, kisses me and goes through the door.

"Hey Chris, I haven't seen you in a while. What did you want to talk about?" I start talking softly when I see her worried and upset face. She drags me down the corridor and up the stairs to her apartment . I start to get quite worried when she breaks down into sobs. "Hey, shhhh, do you want to talk to me about it?" I ask her, being gentle. She gestures to a chest of draws and I look in the first draw. At first, I don't notice anything but then I saw a scan... Of a baby. "Oh Christina." I sigh and then a thought springs to mind. "It is Will's right?" She nods. "And have you told him?" She nods yet again. "So what's wrong?" Not quite getting why she was so upset, I mean yeah she is only seventeen but if she has Will then surely she would be fine. "Well, let's just say that Will wasn't overly happy. I don't want to be a single mum!" Her voice cracks at the end and I pull her into a comforting hug and we sit there for a while, just like that. I think of a way I can get Christina back with Will and the only idea I can come up with is the game of Candor or dauntless tonight. "Hey Chris, do you wanna come to Zeke's game of Candor or dauntless tonight?"

"Is Will going to be there?"

"Probably." I say honestly.

"Well then, no." I groan "Come on Chris! You can't let this whole thing completely ruin your life." I say and her dauntless comes out in her so she nods and smiles slightly. Yes! My plan might actually work! "Well I need to go help Four with those annoying initiates. Did you hear? Callum tried to kiss me yesterday and four went completely mad."

"No! Why did he kiss you?" We go on gossiping about almost anything and I completely forget the time and the initiates. Well at least I'm keeping Christina's mind off Will for the moment. We are laughing when we hear a knock at the door. We go to get it together incase it's Will but we see Tobias stood there. I instantly feel guilty that I left him with the initiates all morning. When I tell him this he just says," Don't be, you girls needed to catch up. I'm perfectly capable of looking after them by myself." "I know but I still feel guilty!" He and Christina just roll their eyes at me and we walk to the canteen, talking on the way. When we get to our table, Christina and Will tense but they relax soon after and she sits next to me. Lunch is quite awkward so in glad when Tobias tells the initiates that it's time to get back to training. We say goodbye to our friends and continue with training. Today is knives which we only spend one day on as it's not as important as guns and self defence. I have to say, I'm surprised at how good they are at it already but when you have Tobias as your instructor, you have to be good. "Tris is going to show you what a true act of bravery is, go stand in front of the target." I smile at him and confidently walk up to the target. "Wait! Are you gonna throw knives at her? That's absolutely crazy!" I hear Callum say and we both glare at him. At the same time, I hear Meghan talking to Ava. "Let's hope he hits her. Then I- we can have him all to ourselves." I can't believe they have so little faith in Tobias. He throws the first knife and it lodges itself an inch above my head. Every one lets out a relieved breath and Tobias throws the next knife but just as he throws, Meghan screams, making Tobias's aim not as accurate. I feel a searing pain go through my shoulder and there are a series of gasps and screams and my eyes meet Tobias's just before I sink into darkness.

_Short Tobias's POV_

I hear a scream that puts off my aim and I see tris jump as well. Horror is evident on my face when I see the knife that I threw into her left shoulder. Meghan that little-. Me and Tris meet gaze before she falls unconscious and I run to pick her up and race to the infirmary. The only thing going through my head is 'I hope she's okay.'

**A/N so there's a little twist in this chapter... I kinda just didn't know what to write so I wrote this. Sorry if you don't like it! Please tell me what you thought...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N~ sorry I didn't update for a few days! It's just I've had a lot going on with school and my grandad being ill. Here is the next chapter...

Tris's POV

I wake up to a blinding white lights so I immediately close them again. After a few seconds, I open them again but this time I will for them to stay open and once they have adjusted, I look around; I notice I am in a white, pristine room. There's only one main white place in the dauntless compound. The infirmary. I feel a light pressure on my hand and turn my head to see Tobias sleeping say in the chair next to the bed. He looks really uncomfortable with his head resting next to my head on my pillow at an odd angle. I squeeze his hand letting him know that I'm awake and as soon as I squeeze his hand, his head shoots up.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up, sleepyhead." He says jokingly but his eyes show that he is worried for me. I laugh and he gives me a small smile and leans up to softly kiss my forehead. I ask him to help me sit up and when he does, I grimace in pain. "Are you okay Tris? Do you want a doctor?" He asks me and I just shake my head gently as to not cause any more pain to my shoulder.

"What happened? I mean, I vaguely remember getting stabbed in the shoulder but I can't remember how or why." He looks indecisive about whether or not he should tell me but then I see him relax slightly and know he's going to tell me the truth.

"I know how bad this sounds, but it was me but not technical since Meghan was the one who screamed and then-" he starts rambling and I ask him to explain what happened, more calmly! He goes to explain the whole story starting from when he told me to stand in front of the target and finishing when he picked me up to bring me here. I listen fully and when he finishes, my eyes are like saucers and I'm pretty sure my jaw drops to the floor. How can one initiate alone cause this much trouble? I ask myself but then remind myself that this is Meghan we are talking about, of course she would do this just to get back at me. And get Tobias like that would happen. She's such a little b****!

Tobias invades my thoughts about how I can hurt Meghan and kick her out of dauntless. "Technically though, she can't be Factionless right now because she wasn't the one who threw the knife but as her instructors, we can rank her last. And push her out of the rankings." I can tell that he hates the fact that he was the one to throw the knife. "I'd be surprised if Meghan made it further than stage one of initiation!" I tell him and I truly believe that she won't make it since she's not doing very well and won't listen to whatever we- well mainly what I say. He chuckles slightly and nods his head in agreement. I put my arms out in front of me and give him a big hug but he's more gentle since he doesn't want to hurt me even more than I already am.

Zeke, Uriah and Christina rush into the room as they're the only ones not working at the moment. Zeke and Uriah carefully hug me, asking if I'm okay and I answer with a vague,'I will be'. They don't seem to notice, or don't actually care that I dodged their question. Tobias notices though and looks at me weirdly. Once I convinced the brothers that I will be fine, Christina comes up and hugs me. Tight. "Ow! Shoulder!" I yell and she relaxes her tight grip. "Sorry tris. I was worried! Are you okay?" I nod and brush it off, I'm actually in quite a bit of pain. I'm glad she has gotten over the whole Will thing for the moment which reminds me! "Hey Zeke, can we still play Candor or Dauntless?" I ask and they all look at me surprised at me suggestion and Zeke says "Well I guess so, if your overprotective boyfriend over here doesn't mind." Tobias shrugs and just says." As long as she wants to, then I'm fine with it." I smile at him and he smiles back slightly. "Yay!" Christina squeals and before she continues, I interrupt." But I'm not going shopping with you." Her face falls slightly but when I gesture to my throbbing shoulder, she nods in understanding and we sit around laughing and talking like nothing nothing is wrong. After about an hour of just hanging around, I start to get really tired and I guess it shows because everyone apart from Tobias gets up and leaves. I can finally go to sleep! Right after that thought, Zeke sticks his head back in the room and just says. "Just making sure, my apartment at 7:30." I just nod before drifting off to sleep with Tobias slipping under the thin blankets and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Tris! We have to go to Zeke's place in an hour and we have to sign the release papers and get ready." Tobias tells me and I just mumble something back that was along the lines of "Zeke can wait."

"Wow Trissypoo! I'm offended. How dare you even think about making me wait!" I groan when I hear Zeke speak. He can be so annoying sometimes! Why is he even here? We were gonna see him in just under and hour, I don't even want to ask. After we sorted out the paper work and other hospital stuff, I get to go home after begging to be released. (It helped that me and Four are dauntless prodigies.)

As soon as we get through the door I run to the toilet. I really needed a wee! Don't judge. I hear Tobias laugh and I guess he's getting layers on for our game that's coming up. I walk out the bathroom when I'm done and walk into the kitchen to get a quick snack. Dauntless cake, of course! I'm pretty sure Tobias should be ready by now so I walk I to the bedroom just in time to see Tobias putting a jacket over his shirt and grins when he sees me walk in. I just shove him out the door, ignoring his protests. I put on tights, leggings and a pair of shorts. I also put on a tank top and a checkered button up top but I don't do the top buttons up. I do my hair up in a messy bun and go into the lounge to see Tobias sat there with his eyes closed. He's already almost asleep! I creep up in his face about to scare him but suddenly his eyes snap open and he shouts BOO! Well that backfired.

I try to ignore what happened and grab Tobias's hand before dragging him down to Zeke's apartment. We walk in and we seem to be the first people here. Meh- we'll wait. We sit down on the couch opposite to Zeke and Shauna who are currently making out. I turn to Tobias and kiss him, careful of my shoulder but then everyone else comes walking through the door. When they see my bandage, they all raise their eyebrows in question and I just ignore them. I might as well save that for a Candor that someone might ask me. "Okay, let's start. I wanna go first." Zeke shouts like a little kid and everyone rolls his eyes getting tired of Zeke's childish ways. "Okay so Christina! Candor or Dauntless?" I'm not sure what she'll choose since she's pregnant and am slightly surprised when she chooses dare. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with Tris." I give Christina a worried glance, since she shouldn't drink with the baby. She shakes her head and takes her top off leaving her wearing the tank top underneath. "Seriously! That was an easy dare." Zeke says and Chris just shrugs. Will looks uncomfortable. "Ummmm... Lynn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duhhh!" "I dare you to let me give you a makeover." Lynn hesitates, wondering if she should take off her top but then decides against it and reluctantly followed Christina into the bathroom. Then Chris quickly pops her head back into the room. "You might want to continue the game since Lynn needs a lot of work done to make her look nice." As soon as the door closes, we hear a slap and then Christina's girly 'ow'. We laugh and then Uriah wants to continue so he turns to me and asks the predicted question. "Dare, I guess?" I say not too sure since this is Uriah we are talking about. "I dare you to find Max or any other dauntless leader and start to sing happy birthday to him. Oh and you have to dress up in a tutu." "Why?" "Because it will make you look even more stupid!" He tells me as if it's obvious. Which it's not.

I stand up and Tobias stands up to come with me to see if I do it and need help because of my shoulder. Once I've slipped on a luminous pink tutu that Uriah found at the back of Zeke's wardrobe. Why he had that there, I don't know. I walk out the room and go to the pit where I spot Max straight away so I make my way over to him.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Max_

_Happy birthday to you!_

I finish with jazz hands and wait to see what his response will be...

A/N~ so here it is. If you want, you can always let me know of ways to improve.

~DP x


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N~ so here it is! I kept telling myself that I would update at the weekend... But then I didn't but it's here now, please enjoy!**

Tris's POV

"Thank you Tris! I'm pretty sure no one else has said that to me yet. It's like every person in this faction has forgotten that it's my birthday!" Tobias and I exchange a glance of surprise. I didn't know and I'm pretty sure a lot of people forgot that it was his birthday today. We walk back to the apartment and Tobias shows them the video of what happened. At first they all just sit there surprised and slightly guilty at forgetting their leaders birthday but then start laughing. We stop laughing when Christina comes back into the room and clears their throat. "I present you with the beautiful Lynn!" She says gesturing to the door. No one comes through it though. So Christina goes back and after hearing a few smacks and ows, she comes back out dragging a struggling Lynn behind her. I'm pretty sure no one has seen her wearing makeup before but Christina actually made her look really pretty. Everyone claps and Lynn just scowls like the nice person she is and turns to look at Uriah. Before she asks the question, he shouts "Dauntless!" "Okay then. I dare you to eat/drink a WHOLE can of squirty cream!" Uriah frowns and I wonder what's wrong with that but then he says, "Lynn! You know I hate squirty cream, it's just bluh!" Everyone gasps- how can you not like squirty cream? Zeke goes to get the cream anyway and when he comes back, he forces it into Uriah's mouth. I guess Uri's doing the dare then. We all laugh as we watch Uriah batting Zeke away. After a few minutes, the whole can is gone and Uriah runs I tot he bathroom, probably to throw up. He emerged a minute later looking pale and says," I'm never doing that again. Ever! Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSY-" Shauna tackles Zeke to the floor and sits on him. Serves him right! A grin appears on Uriah's face when he asks." How many times have you and Tris done 'it'?" What? I blush and Tobias looks at me, asking if it's ok. I mean, it's not like they will make fun of us. Wait, let me rephrase that, they won't make fun of us _for too long anyway._

_"_We haven't_."_

"OMG how do you live?!" Zeke and thankfully, Tobias just moves on ignoring Zeke.

"Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?" He asks her and she replies with. "Dauntless!"

"Hang over the chasm for 4 minutes." Tobias says with a smirk. "Ummm... No! I'd rather not die because of a dare."

"Aww you're no fun! Even I did that." Christina states, she'll never drop the fact that she hung over the chasm during initiation. I don't know why she's so proud, it was because of her big mouth after all. Marlene takes off her denim jacket and turns to Shauna looking mischievous for some reason. "Anyway Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Umm Candor."

"If you could choose between being amity or Candor, what faction would you want to be in?"

"Well that's easy! Obviously I would be in Candor, amity are way too happy and imagine how fun it would be telling everyone what you thought of them! Even if they are the jerks."

"Hey, don't dis my old faction! And it's not all that amazing to be honest." Christina says and we all roll our eyes at the being honest bit. "Okay so Will C or-" Shauna is cut off by an ear splitting scream- the chasm. Me and Tobias glance at each other, wondering who it was that jumped, or got pushed. Everyone sighs when we stand up and start putting our instructor faces on. I think it sounded like a girl and I hope that it's not Emma, she's doing really well in initiation at the moment.

We start making our way to the chasm, hand in hand with the rest of the group following behind us at a slower pace. As we draw closer, I see a girl with brown hair straining to help someone up over the railing of the chasm. It was Celestia, a girl from Erufite."Four, Six!" She shouts and all I hear is tiredness in her voice, no upset or anything like that. We run to her side about to reach for the person precariously hanging over the edge of the chasm. I couldn't manage to reach but she suddenly lets go of Celestia's wrists and falls, the crashing water and rocks beating her to w bloody pulp. Her head pops up above the surface for a second and I gasp- it was Meghan. As much as I don't like her, she still fell to a horrible death and I kinda feel sorry for her. I can't help but remember Al, me friend yet my betrayer at the same time. Tobias comes to wrap me in a hug and I accept the embrace but then I remembered something.

"Celestia? Can you tell us what happened?" I ask her and when I see her face properly, I notice that there is no grief there. Not a surprise really, Meghan's not a nice person. "Well I was just walking back to the dorm when I saw that Eric guy who tied us up the other day. Well he then pushed Meghan and she would have fallen if I hadn't have caught her."

"Thank you, did you see where Eric went?" She shakes her head. "I was too busy helping Meghan, even if she is a total-" I cut her off," Yeah I know. Anyway, you can have some extra points since you did a 'good deed' today. But I need to go to the control room now." She nods and heads int the direction of the initiate dorms. I walk back to Toby and lean in to whisper "Apparently, Eric pushed her," he tenses at the thought of what happened last time. "And I want to go to the control room to see where he went or if he's still in the compound." Tobias nods and we start up the steep paths, one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. When we get there, we bang on the door and Harrison opens it. "Hey guys! What are-" we barge into the room and Tobias rushes over to his computer immediately pulling up all the cameras on the compound on various screens. After searching for a few seconds, we see Eric just leaving the compound and the next sight we see shocks us, and makes Tobias shake uncontrollably. Marcus. Marcus was talking to Eric, how dare they! Tobias turns the sound in and it's quite glitchy, making only a few words decipherable which were: hurt, girl, Tobias, control." I turn back to Tobias to see his face showing anger. "They won't hurt you. I won't let them." I know he's trying to be reassuring but there's no way he could ensure that they won't hurt me, unless they're dead. Tobias seems dazed so I get up pulling him behind me, our game of Candor or dauntless abandoned and forgotten. When we get back to our apartment, Tobias snaps out of his daze and came to hug me. "Sshh, it's okay! Why don't we just relax here and watch a few movies or something?" He lifts his head from my shoulder, still looking a bit upset. Hopefully he'll be ok by tomorrow. "But only if I can chose what we watch." Tobias tells me and I reluctantly nod my head. "Let's watch..." He trails off rummaging through our DVDs before picking up the hunger games and catching fire. Before it starts, I go into the kitchen and find some popcorn that already has been popped. Then I make my way back to the living room. "Hmmm popcorn!" Well someone's happy, we settle down and watch the film. Can I just say, even though the hunger games is an amazing film, who'd come up with the idea of children killing children? Okay actually don't answer that.

When we get to the part where Rue dies and Katniss covers he in flowers, I will myself not to cry but end up with tears in my eyes. It's just too sad! After a while, I fall asleep wrapped up in Tobias's arms completely forgetting about all that drama from earlier on today."I love you Tris, goodnight." Tobias tells me and I slip into a deep, deep sleep. I'll be fun to wake up in the morning!

A/N~ So I think it might be capture the flag in the next chapter. Please review favourite follow etc. Hope you liked it...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N~ the first bits quite rushed but I wanted to put capture the flag in it. So here it is...**

Tobias POV

"Today we are going to start learning the techniques for fighting. You will start by practicing on the punching bags then tomorrow you will fight each other." I stare at Tris as she tells the initiates the same plan that I told her about five minutes ago. I decide to take over. "Tomorrow is the last day of stage one so everyone who stays gets to have a day off after you are told about the rankings. Now, gather round this punching bag and watch me demonstrate the moves that, if you do them properly, could potentially help you win." I start demonstrating blocks and punches such as the uppercut then move onto the kicks. On my final kick, I accidentally knocked the bag off its chain. Oops! The initiates just stare in awe. "Ok everybody go to a bag and start practicing the moves I just showed you." Everyone goes except Ava but before I can say anything, tris says, "He said to go to a bag, that includes you." Ava storms off, glaring over her shoulder. Tris walks off to help Emma who seems to be a bit like Tris when she first arrived here, she is finding it difficult to move the bag. So Tris uses my _amazing_

Advice and tells her to use her knees and elbows. We spend the rest of the day like this and it's the most boring day of training. Before the initiates go, Tris tells them that they should be prepared, they all walk out confused and we just smirk at them. I walk over to Tris and kiss her but she pulls away too quickly and walks to the door, smiling mischievously. She did not just do that!

I think Tris is excited for the game of capture the flag tonight because she just won't sit still! We sit with our friends eating hotdogs and eventually capture the flag appears in our conversation. "So four, can your bestie friendies please play capture the flag with you?" We all roll out eyes at Zeke but nod all the same. "Yay! This is gonna be so fun!" Seriously. Zeke sounds like a girl. Our conversation stays on the same topic for a while but I decide to go to bed really early so it won't matter when I have to wake up at twelve tonight. Before we go to sleep, I check the time to see its only 9:30pm. At least I'll be able to sleep for a little while.

Tris's POV

I wake up to the annoying beep of the alarm and groan. "Come on Trissy! We have to wake up the initiates now or we'll miss the train." "Ok then I'm up." I get up and pull on some warm clothes which included Tobias's massive hoody.

We make our way to the Initiates dorm and I signal for Tobias to be quiet. I count to three on my fingers and as soon as my third finger goes up, we shout "WAKE UUUPPP!" There are multiple groans and soon nearly everyone is stood up waiting for instructions. When I say nearly everyone, I mean that Ava- that lazy excuse for a girl- is still snoring away in her bed. I grin at Tobias then walk to her bed; when I get there, I quickly jump onto it and start jumping around not caring if I 'accidentally' stand on her. She groans and rolls over so I just shove her off the bed and onto the hard stone floor.

By now everyone is laughing except Ava who glares at everybody but especially me.

Tobias and I go to sand in the front of the room and get the initiates to calm down and pay attention to us. "Get dressed now and be by the tracks in about," I check my watch," three minutes. If you miss the train, consider yourself factionless." I tell them and they scurry around in complete chaos. We walk out the door and I suddenly start to run, running backwards I yell "Race ya!" And turn the right way before sprinting down the wide hallway. "No fair!" I hear from behind me but ignore him, hearing the echo of his feet bounce against the walls.

I make it to the tracks before him, only slightly out of breath. Christina and Uri, who are already there, look at me strangely and before I can explain, Tobias comes up behind me. "Wow you've gotten fast Tris!" He tells me but looks slightly amused.

The dauntless borns come out and that's when we see the first flash of light signalling that the train should be here quite soon. No sign of the transfers yet. The train starts hurtling towards us and we get ready to jump on. Just before the train reaches us, the doors burst open and every one of the transfers run through it and I sigh a breath of relief- not all of my initiates are going to be factionless. I peer out the door once I've jumped on and see Adam running along but he can't quite reach the handle. I swing my arm out and he grabs it managing to pull himself in. I walk over to Christina who's sitting next to Will against the wall. They're holding hands, they must have made up." Hey Chris? Is the baby going to be okay with you doing this?"

"You're right Tris, I don't think I'm gonna play tonight. I'll just ride the train back to the compound." She says looking worried. I nod, that's probably a good idea.

"Are you two back together?" I ask out of curiosity and they nod happily, this makes me smile. "Well that's good then! I was thinking I would have to make something happen to get you back together." We all smile and Tobias wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "What are you all talking about?" Tobias asks. "Wait tris, you didn't tell him?" Tobias looks confused and says "tell me what?" At the same time as I say "I didn't have time!"

"Well I'll tell you then. I'm pregnant but the others don't know yet I'm- I mean we're," she said gesturing between her and Will," going to tell them tomorrow at lunch."

"Well congratulations then." Tobias tells them looking a bit shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting some of his old initiates to get pregnant so quickly. Tobias goes to the front of the car, me and Uriah following behind him. "Ok initiates! We're playing capture the flag tonight so now we're going to pick the teams. Team captains are Uriah and I and from the members, Shauna, Zeke and Six on my team and Uriah gets Marlene, Will and Lynn. Now we're going to choose from the initiates. Uriah can pick first."

"Thanks four, okay I choose Jason."

"Celestia."

"Jack."

"Adam."

"Emma."

"Callum." Ugh! At least he's better than Ava though.

"That leaves us with Ava then. Four, you choose first for dauntless borns. Oh and you get one extra person."

"Okay the. Natalia, Zach, Lila."

"Leon."

And so on, here's how the team turned out:

Four's team:

Shauna

Celestia

Zeke

Adam

Callum

Zach

Natalia

Lila

Samia

Tom

Me

Uriah's team:

Will

Marlene

Lynn

Rick

Tia

Joe

Leon

Jason

Jack

Emma

Ava

Even though Uriah's team has bigger players, I think our team is strongest. Not with physical strength but with speed, stealth and mental strength. I grin up at Tobias and say "perfect." He smiles down at me and we both look out the open door to see the ferris wheel. "So my team is going off first and when I say now, we jump. Uriah, you know when to jump." Uriah nods and after a minute or so, Tobias shouts "Now!" And our whole team jumps. "So Six, what do you want us to do?" Callum comes up and touches my arm. I ignore him and Tobias says, "This is to test your ability not ours, so you have to come up with a good plan. Once you've done that we'll help you get the flag."

They break out in a massive argument and me and my friends sit at the edge of the group, bored. Natalia suggests to hide it in the top cart of the Ferris wheel. Everyone listens so we make our way there and I struggle to contain my excitement. Christina rolls her eyes at me but I don't care. I think people see Natalia as a leader which isn't surprising since her dad is leader of dauntless. "So I think we need to find their flag first." She looks at me and Tobias and we look at each other. "Ok, I need four and six to climb the Ferris wheel like last year, put the flag in the top cart then try to locate the other team. The rest of us split into three groups. One to cause a distraction so team two can get the flag. Team two is the attack team and team three is the defence team."

Everyone seems happy with that plan some go to climb the Ferris wheel. "Hey Tobias, are you gonna be ok?" I ask, wondering how he'll cope with his fear of heights. "As long as you're here too then I'll be fine." He tells me and I smile at him before saying "That was so cheesy!"

"I know, that's why you love me." I roll my eyes but remember that we are in the middle of a game. We climb up, quickly making progress and nothing goes wrong unlike last time. I pop the flag in the top cart and then Tobias and I scour the rest of the area for the tell-tale green glow of the flag. It's Tobias who spots it just at the very edge of the wood. I smile at him. "You go down first in case I slip like last time." And we both laugh at the memory. We share a quick kiss and then we go back down. I just noticed that Tobias didn't fuss about the height at all. Maybe that's not a fear anymore, we'll just have to see. "Did you find it?" Natalia runs up to us and we nod. "They are right at the edge of the woods, right in the centre." Tobias tells her and she thanks us. "Okay everyone!" She gets the rapt attention of everyone. "Team one will be Celestia, Callum, Samia and Zeke. Sorry Zeke but we need someone who knows where they're going." She says when she sees Zeke's sad face. "Team two is Shauna, Six, Four and Zach and team three is me, Lila, Tom and Adam."

She reminds us of the plan and we set off. After 15 minutes of walking, we finally see the opposing team and Uriah standing there looking bored. Now we just have to wait for the distraction. After about 5 more minutes, we hear gunshots in the distance- the distraction. I hear Uriah's group start to argue about whether to go or not to help their other team mates. The next voice I hear is Ava's "They haven't found our flag yet- that team is stupid"

"Shut up Ava!" I hear Uriah say, disgust evident in his voice. They leave thinking that they're safe, I gesture for Zach to get the flag from the high branches of the tree it sits in. Zach dashes out and gets the flag before anyone can realise what's happening. Our team whoop and cheer while the other team hangs their head in shame and disappointment. Once we all gather back around, we make our way to board the train. Since I'm tired, I jump into a different car and Tobias follows me into the same car. "Wake me up when we have to jump when we have to jump." I tell him before using his shoulder as a pillow. I drift off to sleep, calmed by the wind rushing past the open door.

**A/N~ yay I've finally finished typing this chapter! I think this one is a bit longer but it's hard to tell. Please tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N~ I have written a Christmas Gallagher girl one-shot that I will put up on Christmas Eve or day so please check it out when I put it up. So on with the chapter...

Tris's POV

Today I wake up before Tobias. Shocker, huh! Hmmm. I'm surprised, I normally have to be forced to wake up and last night was capture the flag. I glance at the at the clock on the bed-side table and see that it's only 6:30- training doesn't start until 9:30 today due to the game last night. I decide to get up anyway so for once I can be the one to make Tobias up. When I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water, I'm suddenly inspired to make breakfast for Tobias and I. I'm careful not to wake Tobias up with the clattering of the plates and I make pancakes from scratch, they are easy to make after all. I first learned how to make them when I was ill one time and my mum made my them as a treat. I guess they could be counted as an abnegation food. Slightly? If you eat them plain. Once I have done, I make a stack of pancakes on each plate. Today I feel artistic so so I grab the maple syrup and dribble it in a nice criss-crossed pattern. I then grab some blueberries from the fridge and sprinkle them over the pancakes. I stand back to admire my art work when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning." He mumbled into my shoulder. "You too. I made pancakes!" I tell him and he replies with the most annoying remark. "Yeah I can see that." He reaches out and slides the plate off the side of the counter and suddenly he is sat on a chair scoffing down the pancakes. He can be such a guy sometimes! I laugh at his face and start to eat my pancakes but at a slower rate. By the time we've washed the dishes and got dressed, it's 9:00 so we decide to go down to the cafeteria to meet our friends. We'll have to answer they're questions about where we were this morning. Even though we were only in our apartment eating breakfast, they probably think we were doing... Other things. I turn red just at the thought. I know it's a stupid fear and I need to get over it. "So where were you two lovebirds earlier, I thought we agreed to meet at 8:00 in the pit today." Christina reminds me. Oops! "Sorry Christina, I forgot and I made breakfast for us today in our apartment." "Really? That's all you were doing? Are you sure?" She kept pestering. I don't know why she's so interested in our love life but I can't be bothered to ask her now about it. "Yes Christina I'm sure." I sigh starting to get annoyed but Tobias just hangs back awkwardly. "Wait, Tris, I didn't even know you could cook! Since when?" Christina exclaimed seeming utterly surprised. Now I'm offended. I guess she still doesn't understand much about my previous faction. Why would she though? "I was from abnegation remember. We would have to cook meals for our family all the time there." Realisation crosses her face and then her face lights up again meaning she has another question. This time though she turns to face Tobias. "Do you know how to cook as well?"

"Yes."

"What faction were you from?"

"It doesn't matter." I don't know how many times he's told our friends this but they just don't seem to understand that he doesn't like people knowing his past. Christina looks more and more determined to find out the answer every time he avoids it. The rest of our friends shrug their shoulders and Tobias and I just sit down to talk for the remaining amount of the time. When it gets to 9:25 we decide it's time to go if we want to get to the training room before the initiates. Today's the last day of training for stage one which means it's fighting day today. We sorted out the order of fights while having breakfast this morning and I think I'm quite happy with the outcome. We quickly get the boardroom write the fights on and scribble down the order. When they come in, this is what they see:

Emma vs. Celestia

Ava vs. Adam

Callum vs. Jack

Jason vs. Natalia

"Since there is an odd number of transfers and dauntless borns, both of the two people left will fight each other." This isn't true exactly since Natalia wanted this to happen because earlier in initiation something happened between Jason and Natalie's friend. I'm not too sure what happened though but I might ask her some time. Over the past few days, Natalia has gotten closer to our group and we decided to let her have what she wanted. It's also a plus that we'll watch Jason get beaten up- believe me- that girl is an amazing fighter. Jason pales visibly and I watch him wipe his hands on his trousers in a nervous gesture. He seems to realise what he's doing just a moment later because he straightens up and begins to act is usual cocky and arrogant self. He knows he won't be able to beat her though, I can see it in his eyes. Before you ask, Christina started to give me lessons on how to read how people are feeling which I could already kind of do. "Okay! So let's start, Emma and Celestia in the ring." I'm not sure who will win this fight but we'll just have to wait and see.

They get into their starting positions and bounce around a bit obviously not wanting to hit each other. "If you don't hit each other then you automatically get points deducted and you have more chance of being factionless." Tobias gives them that incentive and suddenly they start throwing punches and kicks at each other, dodging blows. This goes on for five minutes but suddenly Celestia grabs Emma's hair and yanks her head back, kicking the back of her legs at the same time making Emma fall to the floor. Once Emma is down, Celestia continues to throw punches at her until she can't fight back. As soon as I circle Celestia's name, Ava and Adam get into the ring get in the ring and I quickly tell Celestia to help Emma to the infirmary. Since Ava is such a bad fighter, their fight doesn't last very long. What actually happened was Ava gave up because she wasn't winning. Tobias circles Adam's name and nods his head towards him as in to say "well done." Even if he didn't have to do much. I laugh, more like snigger at Ava and magically, she hears and suddenly turns on me. As she is still in the ring, she steps over the rope surrounding it and stalks over to me trying to look intimidating. Key word- trying. The look on her face just makes me laugh harder and she glares at me. As soon as she's in front of me, she aims a punch at my head but I easily grab her fist and flip her onto her back like its no big deal. She doesn't stop there though, she reaches out to grab my leg and pull me down but I just hop over her arm and walk away. I hear her huff in frustration and I smirk at Tobias while he shakes his head at me.

Next up is Callum and Jack's fight which goes by quickly and circle Jack's name. Tobias tells everyone that they can go to lunch and before I go out the room, he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. "Yes?" I ask him and he just kisses me as a reply. Since initiation started, we haven't really kissed much so we stay in each others arms until I see Tobias's watch which says we have been making out for ten minutes already. Tobias seems to read my mind and we neaten ourselves up before making our way to the cafeteria. We arrive at the same time as Zeke who gives us a sly smirk as he walks by us. "Hey guys, what have you two been up to?" He asks sounding innocent even though his face shows amusement and looks no where near innocent. Zeke works in the control room! He saw us making out. Tobias seems to realise this at the same time as I do because he looks at me with a look I can't quite decipher. I blush and look down at my feet in embarrassment. Zeke laughs and glides past us into a spare seat at a table with all our friends. They give us questioning looks but I just ignore them all and wait for Zeke to tell them what he saw but he doesn't which surprises me.

Lunch passes really quickly and soon I am telling the initiates to meet in the training room in five minutes for afternoon training. When we get there, Natalia joins us and whispers excitedly in my ear "yay! I finally get to beat that... That thing, up and show him what he gets for bullying my friends." I laugh slightly but straighten up when the initiates walk through the door, Ava not with them. We all know who's going to be factionless *cough*Ava*cough*. "Okay initiates!" I shout over their chatter. "Now we are going to watch Natalia and Jason's fight so I want everyone to pay attention and watch how Natalia fights."

"What about me?" Jason asks pathetically. "You haven't been fighting and training your whole life have you." Natalia pretty much bounces into the ring enthusiastically while Jason follows a little more than reluctantly. Especially when he sees Natalie's evil smirk that she wears when she wears when she knows she's about to win a fight or argument. Tobias shouts go and as expected Natalia makes the first move with a lightning quick double roundhouse kick to his stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain and the rest of the initiates watch in awe as Natalia blocks all the punches that Jason throws at her. She manages to flip Jason onto his back and he stares at her longingly. Ewww! That's gross. She sees him staring and stamps on his face knocking him out. "Natalia wins." Tobias circles her name on the board. Natalia drags Jason out of the ring and plops him on the floor in the middle of the training room not bothering to take him to the infirmary, and walks over to us with a smile on her face. I high five her and we laugh for a second before she goes over to her boyfriend- Zach?- and kisses him. It's then that I turn away still not the biggest fan of PDA even if I sometimes do it as well.

"Okay guys, training has finished today so meet here at 8'o clock tomorrow morning and you'll find out the ranking for stage one. Be warned though, two of you will be knocked out of dauntless. You have the rest of the day to do whatever you want." They nod and all hurry out in silence but as soon as the door closes, they start talking again. I roll my eyes at them even though they can't see me. Tobias and I tidy up a bit and suddenly Uriah bursts through the door smiling like a maniac. "Never have I ever tonight at Zeke's place. You guys have to be there and you have no say in the matter. Be there at 7 and don't be late. See ya later Pansycakes." Well a game of never have I ever was going to happen some time. I glance at Tobias and he's looking at me, eyebrows raised, I just shrug. "I guess we have plans for tonight then." I tell Tobias and he smiles and we walk back to our apartment as there is still three hours until dinner starts.

When we walk through the door, we decide to just watch a film so Tobias goes to get popcorn while I look through our movie collection. I choose to watch white house down (disclaimer: I don't own this film obviously.) Tobias groans when he sees me holding up the DVD. Ok, I might have a slight obsession with Channing Tatum but that's not important. Before I know what's happening, Tobias snatches the dvd from my hand and pins me down so I can't reach the DVD. I thrash about trying to escape his hold but laugh at the same time as Tobias tickles me, I laugh so hard that I'm almost crying and Tobias eventually stops and we choose the film together. We watch the inbetweeners which is hilarious and Tobias and I don't stop laughing (A/N~I don't own this either and haven't actually watched it.) By the time the film has finished, it's time for dinner so we tidy up the popcorn that we threw at each other and make our way to the cafeteria. It seems that we are the first ones out of our friend group so we just sit down at a random table. Tobias stands back up to get our food while I sit there looking like a loner until Christina and Will sit down opposite me. "Hey tris, where's four? I thought you guys were inseparable?" Will says and from behind me I hear "I'm right here." And just hearing his voice makes me smile. Tobias slides into the seat next to me and Christina starts to talk to us but even though I know it's rude, I don't pay attention but then I hear "So what do you say Tris?" She says really excitedly. "Um yeah okay?" Tobias sniggers as Christina squeals "You just agreed to go shopping tomorrow on your day off." Tobias whispers in my ear and I feel like kicking myself. I should have just asked what Christina was talking about because now I have to go shopping. I eat the rest of my dinner sulking, yes I know it sounds childish but I do it anyway. The others join us halfway through and once they're here I stop sulking and begin to join in the conversations a bit more. I'm also slightly annoyed at Tobias for finding the whole thing funny but I don't think he can tell. "Do you want to go back to our apartment?" I whisper to Tobias and when he nods, we get up to leave for the apartment. We lie on the bed with the alarm set for never have I ever.

A/N~ so I hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think.

E


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N~ I'm sorry that I haven't updated since just before Christmas which is a long time but this hasn't been the greatest December for me and me family so I've found it hard to write. I'm going to work back into writing again and try to update more and hopefully once a week then maybe more after a bit. Anyway, I can't believe it's actually 2015 already and in some films I'm pretty sure we're supposed to have flying cars by now, right? So I'm not going to procrastinate for much longer just another disclaimer...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the initiates. There it is, short and sweet..._

**Tris's POV.**

We all sit in a circle about to start the game of never have I ever when Lynn comes rushing in. Oops, I guess I forgot about her, not in a rude way. _Now_ we're all in the circle. "Now that everyone is here *glares at Lynn* we can finally start." Wow. Zeke's impatient! "Of course, we all know how to play so let's just start now!" Uriah shouts and we all hold up ten fingers and Uriah starts. "Okay never have I ever... Eaten a gherkin." He makes gagging sounds and everyone else puts a finger down, of course we've had a gherkin (it may have been disgusting and made me sick but I've still eaten one.) I then noticed that Zeke had mysteriously disappeared- strange. He emerged a minute later from the kitchen with a gherkin in his hand, I'm the only one who noticed him and he motioned for me to be quiet. Everyone else seems to be outraged that Uriah has never had a gherkin before especially as Marlene, his _girlfriend_, has a weird obsession with them. I don't see what the big deal is though as they are pretty disgusting. Zeke creeps up behind his brother and suddenly they are both on the floor rolling around- Zeke trying to get the thing in Uriah's mouth and Uriah trying to avoid it. We all end up laughing as Zeke shoves the thing in Uriah's mouth and literally forces him to chew. Pushing his jaw up and down. Uriah's facial expression is hilarious- well what you could see of it anyway!

After all our laughter died down we continued with the game and after a second I realised it was me turn next. I start to think... "Never have I ever worn high heels."

"WHAT!" All the girls in the room shout except for Lynn who just leans across the circle and high fives me, at least I'm not the only girl who doesn't wear heals. Marlene, Shauna, Christina and Uriah all put their fingers down and we look at Uriah with our eyebrows raised in question but Zeke seems to know as he's trying to stay upright while trying to stifle his laughter. "It was a dare." Well that's not enough information so I gesture for him to continue. "Zeke dared me to dress up as a girl for a whole week and in return I would get three whole chocolate cakes so of course I did it. You don't get that opportunity all the time. That's why everyone almost expects me to appear in a tutu in the middle of the pit in high heels." "Also the fact that you're completely stupid sometimes." I say under my breath, everyone laughs and I blush. Oops! I guess I wasn't as quiet as I like to think I was. Tobias kisses my red cheek and pulls me onto hi lap. I smile as I'm wrapped in the sent of him. Tobias goes next... "Never have I ever gone a week without chocolate cake." I guess everyone's getting sick of this game, we're all coming up with rubbish never have I ever's. No one puts their fingers down- not surprising really I mean, when you live in dauntless, it's considered a crime if you don't eat at least one small piece of cake a day let alone a whole WEEK!

Zeke rolls his eyes at Tobias's never have I ever. "Okay to be fair guys, this game is starting to get too boring so can we do something else? Please?" We all agree . We've used up most of our ideas in previous games and let me tell you, there is such thing as too much never have I ever. I nod, quite sleepily might I add and Uriah suddenly jumps up and says, "We can have a dauntless cake competition where everyone has three pieces of cake and whoever wins gets..." He trails off as if asking for suggestions. "To give a person of their choice a dare and they can have help from the others of what the dare could be?" I suggest and look at the others who nod. I just hope whoever wins decides to be nice to me. Unless _I_ win... The cake is spread between us and we all psych ourselves up, ready for the competition. Zeke counts down from three- very slowly and infuriatingly- and as soon as he starts to say zero, we all dive into the cake, not caring if we have chocolate cake smeared around our mouths- which as I noticed when I glanced up, we all had. Well, obviously I couldn't see my own face but I could just imagine how bad it is as I shovel it down my mouth. It would be weird though if you were able to see yourself all the time in like third person. Anyway, through all my thoughts, I realise I'm already on my last piece and all the others except for Uriah are on their second piece. When I realise it's me against him, I think to myself that I have to win and show him that I'm better than him, which I definitely am. He just doesn't see it yet.

I stuff the rest of the cake in my mouth which seems to have grown since I've come to dauntless- must be all that dauntless cake I've eaten in the past year- and swallow just as I see Uriah taking his last bite. I slam my hand down on the table. Hard. The signal to say we're finished. "Yay! I won, beat ya Uri! Hee hee hee!" I dissolve into a fit of giggle and Uri gives me- or tries to give me- a death glare which I just laugh harder at in return. When the others hear me, they stop shovelling their last piece of cake and stare at me in wonder. "How the hell did you eat that so fast!?" Tobias exclaims in surprise and I notice everyone else is thinking the same thing apart from Uriah who just sulks. I shrug not too sure myself but then the others seem to get a bit nervous as to who I'll pick for the dare. I'm not gonna choose Shauna cos she doesn't particularly like chocolate cake (I know, traitor.) Then there's Lynn who is the most likely to kill my for embarrassing her, to be fair, I think I have to choose between Uriah and Tobias's. If I chose Uriah it would rub it in his face that I beat him even though he's like the king of dauntless cake. I could get back at Tobias for tricking me the other day...

"Okay so I have chosen the one who will have a terrible date and that iiiisss... Uri! Well done you have gotten yourself a dare!" Uriah's smile drops and he scowls at me but the others are all smiles and are more than happy to help me. They're just relieved because they know how evil my mind could be sometimes, especially when it comes down to a dare *insert creepy evil face here*. We all make our way into the kitchen shutting Uriah on the other side and huddle in the furthest corner away from the door. We put our minds together to come up with a dare that will embarrass Uri for at least a month but hopefully longer.

**Uriah's POV**

I lean against the door with my ear pressed right up against it trying to listen to what they're saying. I mean it's probably something terrible what with Tris's evil mind and the others helping her, I'm just slightly scared. Wouldn't you be though? I go through a lot of different scenarios that they could possibly come up with which only makes me more nervous. What no one knows about me and I'm only going to mention it quickly but when I get nervous, I go to my happy place. Unitatos flying around in their villages and plodding along with baby ones. Weird, right? That's why I don't tell anyone. Sometimes I wonder if I could belong in amity although that would make me divergent which I'm not... After a minute to two, I snap out of my happy place and continue to try to listen to the others but like all doors in dauntless, it is soundproof. I forgot that minor detail. Suddenly I face plant the floor as the door is pulled from underneath me with the others standing over me finding the whole thing hilarious. I groan and rub my nose after Zeke helped me up from the floor. I tap my foot and brace myself for the worse...

**Tris's POV... Again.**

Our plan was to keep Uri waiting for at least a week before telling him his dare just to get him worked up a bit more, part of our genius plan. Since Uriah isn't really that tall compared to Shauna, Zeke and Tobias, they all seem like predators standing over their prey intimidatingly. To me, something about the whole situation seems funny so I accidentally start laughing. Then everyone looks at me but they have a twinkle of amusement in their eyes and I put on my instructor face but lose it again and burst out laughing ruining the atmosphere. This time I can't control my laughter so Tobias lifts me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes which really don't appreciate. He takes me out the front door and plops me back on the floor, standing up. As soon as our friends can't hear, Tobias also starts to laugh and we end up rolling around on the floor. Once we finally manage to calm down (after a lot of attempts that ended with us laughing all over again,) we walk back in to see the others surrounding the TV watching the news. They switch it off as soon as we walk in and I start to get curious as the pass each other glances. Something's definitely wrong. "What is it? Is it something to do with us?" All the girls have the traces of tears in their eyes and they give me sympathetic glances, even Lynn. Shauna turns the news back on and what I see makes my heart stop. Pictures of my mum and dad fling up on the screen and the erudite news reader says," Andrew Prior and Natalie prior from abnegation, have suffered a terrible accident and are both in the hospital receiving vital care. The car crash that they were in seems to be a worst case scenario and they are in intensive care. Doctors say that there is still hope though. Shauna switches of the TV and Tobias's arms wrap comfortingly around me but I barely notice as I feel numb all the way from head to toe. Why them? I start sobbing into his shoulder and I vaguely remember him lifting me up and taking me back to our room. "We'll go see them tomorrow okay? Uriah and Marlene can sort out the simulations tomorrow and we'll go to the hospital if you want." I nod my head slightly as Tobias strokes my hair, I realise how tired I am from the shock and fall into a dreamless sleep trying to force everything out of my mind. Remembering the happy moments of today.

**A/N~ I don't know if you liked the twist or not but if you want anything specific to be in the next chapter then just tell, I'm open to suggestions. :) I hope you enjoyed it and please review and anything else. I hope you all had good Christmases and New Years (a bit late I know!)**

**~DP**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N~ as soon as I posted chapter 18, I started to write this time but for me, it took a while to get it right. I hope you like it and I think I know where I'm gonna go with this story- well for now anyway but that's better than nothing. Now I'm gonna stop babbling on and give you the next chapter. I hope Tobias isn't too out of character in this chapter...**

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up first today and just lie there watching Tris sleep, she looks so calm and beautiful despite her crusty and puffy eyes, she always looks beautiful to me. Yesterday's events hit me like a tsunami and the sympathy I feel for her doubles. I'm finding it a little bit hard too as I used to go round to the Prior household quite a lot for meals, always with Marcus by my side but never my mother. She was always too bruised to be seen out in public. I doubt Tris even remembers though as we were both young but I remember those days vividly- some of the only happy I memories I have from my childhood had come from these days. Even when we were younger she used to help me get through the pain- whenever that monster would hurt me I would always think of her cute yet beautiful seven-year-old face. She has pretty much gotten me through almost everything, and I'm going to be there for her when she needs me, no matter what. Tris begins to stir in the midst of my thinking, probably sensing someone (me) staring at her. She smiles when she sees my face and the hint of sadness lingering there makes my heart twist, all her emotions effect my ones. "Up you get. If you still want, we're going to the hospital today, remember." I tell her and she nods. "You know, just because my parents are in the hospital and might die, it doesn't mean you have to treat me like a baby and talk to me like that." I'm taken a-back by her response but remember how much hurt she is feeling and realise that she's trying to hide it from everyone, including me. "I know, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Her face crumples like the way it always does when she's about to cry so I pull her to me and hug her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After a few minutes of just sitting there, we get up with 40 minutes until the next train. I decide not to shower so I just pull on some jeans and a t-shirt (all black of course) and wait on the bed for Tris to finish getting ready. She comes out ten minutes later, fully dressed and she leans down to kiss me. Before anything else can happen, she pulls away and we quickly walk to the canteen to grab a muffin before running up to the tracks.

We end up out of breath and have an extra five minutes to catch it again before the train comes. "Tobias?" Tris asks quietly and I hum too lazy to actually open my mouth and talk. "Do you think my parents will be ok? And please be honest, I don't like being lied to." I think it through, I have no idea if they'll be ok or not so I tell her, gently, "Tris, I'm not really sure, I'm not a doctor and I don't know what condition they're in however I do know this: your parents will fight hard for you and Caleb, but mainly for you, and I will be there for you no matter what." She nods with tears in her eyes and whispers "thank you" so quietly I'm not sure if I just imagined it. We see the front of the train so we get ready to run and jump, once we jump on we sit in silence, our hands entwined on the way to abnegation, our old home.

**Tris POV**

I get more nervous as we walk down all the familiar streets and past both of our old houses, it's eerily quiet and when people see us they protect their children pulling them behind them. The abnegation are scared of dauntless. I'm glad Tobias came too despite his horrible history here and thankfully on the way to the huge, grey hospital we don't run into the monster himself- Marcus. Although walking past his house, Tobias speeds not wanting to be around there for too long. We get to the revolving door and I glance up at Tobias who gives me a reassuring nod- with that we walk in glancing around the sterile place. We walk up to the front desk and the abnegation sat at the desk looks up immediately and smiles. "Beatrice! How are you?" Only the. Do I realise it's my old neighbour. "Hi Meryl. I'm as good as I can get at times like this. By the way I go by Tris now."

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry to hear about your parents, they're in the ICU." She the. Directs us to their room and we nod mumbling a quick thank you as we rush away. I remember a time from back when I was only 6 and Meryl had to look after me one night. She's like my granny without being related, I mean she let me make banana bread in abnegation which isn't very selfless but we did it anyway. I like the twinkle her kind blue eyes have and her beautiful smiles that she would flash at anybody, she's one of the least abnegation person I know who lives in abnegation well her and Marcus.

After countless flights of stairs and hallways, we finally make it to their ward where a nurse appears out of no where with a stern look on her face- isn't she just jolly. Although I can't imagine working in the hospital is the most enjoyable job ever. "Can I help you? Who are you looking for?" She asks sharply, I hate people who act like this, all snooty. "Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"Only family is allowed to see them."

"I'm their daughter."

"Who's this then?" She turns to Tobias and I realise they most likely won't let him in unless he intimidates her enough. "I'm Tris's boyfriend and also known as Four the dauntless prodigy so if I were you, I would let me in." Tobias says in his cold instructor voice and the nurse quickly nods her head obviously intimidated. She leads us to the emergency room they share and before we go in, I give myself time to take a deep breath then push the door open., holding it for Tobias, my other hand holding his. The sound of our footsteps seem to wake my mum up from her sleep and after her eyes adjust to the brights lights, tears well in her eyes when she sees me. I temporarily forget about Tobias and run to my mums side, into her outstretched arms hugging her tightly. After we pull away, I ask the question that was bothering since I walked in. "Weren't you both supposed to be in critical condition? I mean, you've broken your leg but dad..." I trail off looking towards my father who lays there pale, about ten tubes stuck in his body one way or another. "I wasn't in critical care but I refused to leave him in this condition so they put me in here. Your father however... The doctors told me he might not wake up." She starts sobbing and I decide that I have to stay strong for her so I keep my arms around her and stroke her hair until she's calmed down a bit. "Mum I'd like you to meet my boyfriend-" "Tobias Eaton, I remember you when you were little when you used to come round our house for dinner. Almost every week." I turn to look at Tobias. "Really? Do you remember?" He nods and smiles at me, just looking at him drowns out the hum and beeps of the machines that are keeping me dad alive. "I remember this one time when we made up a secret handshake and we did it every time we saw each other which as your mum says was a lot." Tobias says and we all shake our heads laughing at the thought of little me and Tobias. I guess some people would calls it fate that we ended up together in the end. "When I met you on visiting day, I always knew that you loved each other." "Oh we weren't-" "I know you weren't together yet but I could just sense it." Wow that's embarrassing, my mum new I loved Tobias before even I did. I laugh it off and excuse myself to go the toilet. When I leave them, they seem to be getting on really well, talking about the past. I smile and find the toilet using a map on the wall.

**Tobias POV**

As soon as Tris leaves the room, I shuffle over to a chair next to Natalie's bed and she smiles at me probably sensing my nervousness. This is it. "Mrs Prior, in any normal circumstance I would ask Andrew this but as I can't wait any longer, I would like to ask you. I was wondering if I could have your blessing in marrying your beautiful daughter?" Natalie gasps so before she can respond I start to ramble. "I know tris and I haven't been together for long but I can't imagine a life without her and I don't want to. I will protect her with my life and-" "Tobias." Natalie interrupts me mid ramble, "uh huh." I say preparing myself for the worse but I see a huge grin on her face. "You have my blessing. But, if you ever hurt her than as you know, I used to be dauntless once too!" Natalie says and I fill with complete happiness, so much that I hug Natalie and keep saying thankyou. Now tris just has to say yes. We settle down and act normal for when Tris comes back in so she doesn't get too suspicious. When she walks back in, she plops herself on my lap and I place a sweet kiss on the back of her neck. We all laugh as we tell stories forgetting where were until...

**A/N~ CLIFFHANGER! What do you think is gonna happen? Please let me know! Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think, please because the reviews help me write. :) thanks for all the lovely review. Keep reading...**

**~DP**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N~ Back again and thank you for the reviews and ideas! If you want chapter 21 dedicated to you then you just have to review. :) I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it (it gets less upsetting towards the end.:))... Chapter 20...**

**Tris's POV**

The heart monitor lets out one long final loud beep and nurses come swarming in following instructions from doctors. Chaos. All I can think is the word no.

The nurses evacuate us into the hallway with me and my mum trying to get back into the room, fighting to see my dad even if it's for the last time. He can't be dead, he just can't. More nurses come rushing down the hallway and into my dads room, slamming the door shut tightly behind them. Tobias hugs me and I'm truly glad he came with me. Tears fall down my my cheeks as Tobias guides me and my mum to the waiting room where we wait to find out the news, I guess there could still be some hope.

I don't know how long it's been when a nurse walks over to us purposefully. I stare up at her, tears staining my face, a wave of fresh ones ready to fall. She looks at my mum and starts to talk in such a patronising voice that I get frustrated and snap at her. "Just get on with it." She looks shocked and slightly agitated but continues anyway as if I didn't just rudely interrupt her. "There's two things I need to tell you: 1) Mr Prior is alive and stable thanks to the resuscitation team however 2) he is currently in a coma and doctors believe that if he does wake up, it should be within the space of four months. He is on life support and you can go and see him now if that is what you wish." I look at my mum and her face is a display of joy and relief. He's not dead- yet. We follow her back to dad's room with Tobias's arm draped around my waist. As we walk, I notice a sign directing people to the nursery which gets me thinking. 'Will me and Tobias have kids one day? After I've gotten over my fear obviously.' I would love to have a kid, especially a mini Tobias but I'll have to ask him about it and why he wants. I'm sure we'll be on the same page about it.

When we get back to the room, my dad is just lying there, even more machines beeping back at us but all I can think about is my dads near death that happened just earlier this morning. I see the slow rise and fall of his chest and it's sad as he simply looks like he's only sleeping. The three of us sit in a few chairs around the bed and me and my mum clutch my Dad's hands desperately. "Hey dad." I say and we continue to talk to him about life in general and everything else. The doctors say that they think the patients can actually hear you even when they're in a coma and apparently it can sometimes help them wake up. By the time it gets to seven o'clock my mum, despite her reluctance, decides it's time for us to go home and have dinner. By home I mean my old abnegation house where we'll be staying for the night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tobias and I sit on my old bed which was perfectly made, where we'll be sleeping tonight, it'll be a bit of a squish but I'm sure we'll be fine. In the hour before dinner's ready (mum insisted on doing it herself despite the broken leg.) we just talk and somehow the conversation drifts to the subject of babies. "Do you ever want a kid?" Tobias asks me and and I nod enthusiastically saying yes at the same time just to get my points across. His face falls. "Oh right, ok. I think I'll go see if your mums ok in the kitchen and everything." He rushes out without even a small quick kiss and all I feel is hurt. Tobias doesn't want to have kids, he made that pretty clear... Well not with me anyway. I walk downstairs and put on my boots and coat then shout, "Sorry mum! Something popped up at the compound. I'm sure Tobias will stay here with you and tend to your every need. Won't you?" I say the last bit with scorn and a lot of sarcasm and walk out, slamming the door shut before they could reply. I feel sorry for my mum but I don't want to be in the same house as him at the minute. I mean he couldn't even say to my face that he doesn't wants kids!

A hand grabs out and drags me down a secluded alleyway, oh no! I scream but then get shoved into the wall where I hit my head. Hard. That silences me for a second as my vision goes all fuzzy and blurry. I let out another scream as I'm kicked and punched all over, they seem to have experience in this. It can't be Tobias, I know he wouldn't do this to me. I look up through my pain and see the unique dark blue eyes but instead of seeing the brown hair that I love, all I see is grey. Marcus. I scream again hoping Tobias will come save me but I get silenced yet again, this time by a hard slap in the face. I see someone bolting down the path towards us and I hear a series of thuds and grunts. I'm lifted in the air and that's when I finally let go and allow the darkness to wash over me, glad to finally be free from Marcus's hold.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I wake up disorientated and look around taking a few moments to realise that I'm in my old abnegation room. I feel so sore and bruised and see Tobias laying next to me staring at me, I try to smile but my face hurts too much so it probably turns out to be more of a grimace. "Thank You. I'm sorry." I say my voice cracking from the screaming last night and even though it's almost impossible, I think I despise Marcus even more now. "You don't need to thank me, or apologise. I will always be there for you and about yesterday's conversation. I'm sorry. I was just scared that I would turn into _him_ but after what he did to you last night... I could never do that to you or any child we ever had. I love you too much to hurt you. You are my everything!" He says caressing my cheek gently, running his finger across all the bruises on my face. "And I think a mini Tris running around would be super cute. She would be such a daddy's girl, I would make sure of it."

"Really?! I would prefer a cute little Tobias who would obviously be a mummy's boy!" I say with a huge grin on my face, nearly forgetting that I actually have to get over my fear first. We chat for a while until we hear my mums voice drifting up the stairs telling us that breakfast is ready. When we get downstairs, I start to apologise to my mum about last night but she just hugs me and whispers in my ear. "I'm just glad that you are okay. Marcus has been arrested already for assault and abuse," she glances at Tobias, "for the first time in forever we are having a co-ed parliament that will be created in the next week out of three leaders from each faction. It's possibly the best decision they've made." I smile and squeeze Tobias's hand who is completely grinning, his worst fear is finally being restrained! "I see you two made up." My mum says looking at our hands and we both nod happily. Tobias kisses my cheek when He slides into the seat next to me at the table. We will be going back to dauntless at lunch to put the initiated through their fears in the afternoon after going to see my dad in the hospital. We do the same as yesterday, just sitting there talking to dad but this time I remember to introduce dad to Tobias, even though he can't see him and vice versa.

We get the 11:57 train back to the compound and when we arrive, our friends surround us, asking all sorts of questions all at once: what happened? Are your parents ok? How are you two feeling? Did you like going home? What was it like in abnegation? Did you see anyone you remember?

We eventually manage to answer all their questions even if it did take more than ten minutes. Once we get to the canteen, I rush to grab two slices of dauntless cake- both for me, of course! I was only gone for a day and a half yet here I am already packing in the cake making up for the cake that I had to go without in abnegation. My friends all laugh at me as they watch me scoff the cake down but I'm not even affected by it, too wrapped up in my world of cake. We go to sit down at the nearest table and Uriah and Christina tell us a few of the silly fears that our initiates have like how Ava is scared of blob-fish and how Callum is scared of four. But then again, a lot of people are, we all laugh along together. "Hey, by the way Tris, Max heard about your dad so you're allowed the rest of the day off and so can four. But tomorrow you have to work and help us out. It stressful and hard work you know! Some of the fears are horrible."

"I do know Uri. I had to do it last year." Tobias says with a grin- obviously happy about not having to go to work today. "Oh yeah! You can always tell me what everyone else is afraid of if you want. It must be great blackmail!"

"Like I'd ever tell you!"

"I'm hurt." I'm glad to be with my friends again, they can make me forget everything bad- well, almost. After their lunch break is over, Tobias and I go back to our apartment and watch a film, one without any death or violence. I'm surprised no one asked me about my bruised face! The film finishes and I notice Tobias looking down at me . We kiss and even when it gets more passionate, I don't get nervous and soon we take things into the bedroom. I'll never forget the day I got over my fear.

**A/N~ I really hope you liked it and now that tris is over her fear, there is a possibility of baby or babies! Please tell my what you think and like I said in the top authors note... If you review on this chapter then the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Thanks for reading...**

**~DP**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N~ New update schedule! I know I've been updating every day but I don't know how long I can keep up these regular updates and it won't be very long. I have decided to update definitely on Wednesdays and Sunday's but sometimes I might update more. If I can't update on one of these days then I'll warn you. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**_Bonnie_****- thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy this story and I guess you'll get to find out what happens like right now. ;) x**

**_FictionalBuzz_****- that's right, I put our little inside joke of blob fishes in the story. I hope you like this chapter... x**

**_Tristobias901_****- thanks for liking my story and reviewing. :). I've opened up a poll and you can vote there if you want! x **

**_Theoneirataxic_****- thank you for reading! Even though you're drifting away from them thank you for sticking with mine! :) you're a great friend (and elf)... x**

**Tris's POV**

We sit in the canteen with my friends, smiling like crazy, I can't believe I was actually scared of _that,_ it was such a stupid fear! My friends obviously notice our smiles and Christina (knowing me so well) shouts, "We can officially call Tris Six! About time you two." I slap her (semi light)trying to shut her up while trying to cover up my blush. I glance around to see if anyone noticed but it seems that everyone else is too busy wrapped in their own conversations. My friends all laugh and Tobias squeezes my hand, knowing that I don't like all the attention on me- or us. After they settle down again into a relatively normal conversation (I mean, you can't really call my group of friends normal, can you? That's what makes them so unique, they don't care if they stick out of the crowd- then again, most of the dauntless are like that...), Tobias goes to get us a muffin. When he gets back, he tries to give me a blueberry one (I do like them,) but I take the chocolate one out of his other hand, just to be difficult. He rolls his eyes but doesn't make a comment while I nibble it like a mouse. After breakfast we gather all our initiates together and only then do I notice that one of our initiates is missing. "Um, where's Jack?" I say and the initiates look at me strangely. "You're our instructor, surely you should know who got cut. If you hadn't have been skiving off your job then you would have known that Jack got kicked out." Guess who said that... Ava. "Actually I had some family problems that I had to deal with." I haven't thought of my dad much since I came back here but now a sudden rush of sadness slips through me. When will be the next time I see him? "Don't say that, haven't you heard what happened to Natalie and Andrew Prior? If anything their son and daughter had 'family problems', I actually feel sorry for them you know, it's horrible that it hardly ever happens yet it happened the other day." Wow! _Ava_ feels sorry for me. Yeah she might not know that I am their daughter but still she said she felt sorry for her- me. I'm going to keep it that way (her not knowing) because then she'd tell all the other initiates and they would know I was from abnegation- making them more disrespectful. "Actually I did hear what happened and it's so sad but it's nice to know that you actually know how to feel sorry for someone. But anyway despite the loveliness of this conversation we have to get to training. No more questions and no more interruptions." Ava closes her mouth which was open ready to talk back- she knows she's put me in a bad mood. Tobias squeezes my hand to let me know that he's still there. I reach up to kiss him quickly before we start to lead them up all the steep paths to the fear landscape room.

It might be slightly mean but I find it quite amusing how the way that all the initiates start sweating and try to calm their breathing as we draw closer to the door. Is this the way we acted last year? "As you know from yesterday, you will be going through one of your individual fears as part of stage two, no one will be cut from this stage but you will still be ranked and given a progress report of sorts. Okay so Emma's up first, come on." The others looked relieved as they aren't going first but Emma just stands up with dread. This stage is always the most tiring and most terrifying- leaving you with nightmares that haunt you for weeks. Emma shuffles her way into the room slowly and takes a deep breath before positioning herself on the chair nervously. Tobias shuts the heavy door while I go to inject Emma making sure I'm careful not to hurt her too much. Although when Ava comes I'll probably just jab her really hard not caring at all... Tobias comes and connects all the wires and sets up all the technical things before we're plunged deep into Emma's fear. (Not literally). She sits in the middle of a seemingly endless room that's pitch black, then a hollow scuttling sound appears and Emma tries to break free from the ropes that restrain her from moving. She's scared of spiders. A spotlight appears out of nowhere and it shows all the black creatures moving towards her, Emma screams but they continue on their path to her. Even though it must be scary for her, I've never really been scared of spiders and it's quite a boring and common fear so I take of the wires attached to my temples and sit there bored, soon after Tobias does too. We sit and talk waiting for Emma to calm herself down so she can get out of her fear. I guess it's going to take a while- she's already been in there for 10 minutes.

**Emma's POV :)**

I open my eyes and find myself in the darkest room ever, no windows just darkness. Ropes bind me to the floor wrapping around my arms and legs keeping me there. That's when the scuttling first it's subtle but then it grows louder and an endless stream of spiders comes swarming towards me. I scream in terror and notice that they aren't just any spiders, they're mutated and look like metal robots but also looking like the black widow. I keep thrashing about trying to escape even though I know it won't work but right now it's fear that's controlling my brain. I keep wiggling and squirming until a spider crawls onto my leg and I stare at it in pure horror, my body going completely rigid. I read in erudite once that if you move you're more likely to get bitten. I then try to remember what Four and Six told me to do in order to get out of the fears. Oh yeah! They said something about calming down your breathing and controlling your fear. I try this by lying down and breathing in and out, ignoring everything around me I let the darkness cover me like a shroud. When I open my eyes again, I'm back in the fear landscape room with Four and Six sat in the corner. They look up when I gasp, trying to get more oxygen in my lungs from that room from hell. They nod and tell me that I was actually in the for 20 minutes- I hoped I wasn't _that_ slow but oh well. If I want to stay in dauntless then I'll have to do a bit better than this! I nod at them and stand up slowly on my shaky legs and walk out the door, my whole body still trembling.

**Tris's POV**

After that drag of a fear, we take in Jason ready to get his fear over with so we can go to lunch. You don't know how hungry this job is- putting up with people screaming and watching people's fears is horrible! (And hungry). After Jason's fear of books that have teeth and eat people, I'm practically running out the room shouting over my shoulder, "You lot can get yourselves down to the canteen for lunch. I hope you remember the way!" I run, dodging people and hear heavy footsteps behind me- Tobias. I laugh as he catches me around the waist and we go swerving to the wall in which we collide with. We slide down in a laughing heap, none of us hurt at all- it wasn't that hard of a collision, I might have over exaggerated a little bit. *hee hee*. Since I landed on Tobias, I lean down to kiss him but just as our lips touch, we hear a cough behind us. I whip my head around (flicking Tobias with my ponytail) to see who's standing there and when I look up I laugh. Christina stands there with a disgusted look on her face watching me and Tobias kiss. Just to annoy her I turn around and kiss Tobias again, this time for longer. "Eww! Seriously you guys are grossed and all loved up. It disgusting!" I laugh at Christina's scrunched up face. "Says the girl who's happy with will who also has a baby on the way!"

"Yeah well that's different, we don't do anything in public like you do." Both me and Tobias snort in disbelief. "Um yes. You do."

"Whatever Tris, let's go to lunch, I'm starving! I didn't have any breakfast today dos I had to go have a scan to see the baby this morning before training."

"Oh ok then let's go now because I'm so hungry as well!" Christina rolls her eyes and I grab Tobias's hand after getting up, pulling him up after me. On the way to lunch Christina tells me that Natalia is scared of the old roller coasters that people used to play on for fun. I'm surprised really, that seems like a truly dauntless thing to do yet she's scared of them. When we get to the table, I see Callum flirting with my friends and I internally groan. How annoying can he possibly get!? "Um Callum, can you go now? I'd like to talk to my friends without any initiates around us." He saunters off looking irritated and my friends all shout, "Thank You!" Which makes Callum glare at us over his shoulder.

**A/N~ there it is! I've opened a ****_poll_**** so please vote and let me know what you want to happen :) please drop a review if you feel like it!**

**~DP**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N~ Hi! even though this story is T, it's mostly K+ so I won't be going into any detailed intimacy scenes, sorry :). But anyway here's the next chapter which I hope you love! Thank You four (hee hee) all the lovely reviews...**

**Tris's POV**

Celestia sits in the chair somewhat comfortably and waits for us to finish setting everything up. It's the third day of stage two and we decided to have the initiates go through two of their fears, one after the other which I'm sure will be a bit more interesting. After Tobias injects her, she closes her eyes and sixty seconds later, her fear appears on the screen. I watch intently ready to see what Celestia fears- she's interesting but quiet, maybe that's what her fears will be like too.

**Celestia's POV**

Somehow I can feel that I will have to go first today and my suspicions were correct when Four calls out my name before anyone else's. I move into the room knowing that I'll probably do well in this stage for reasons I can't quite explain. I'm not being big-headed but it honestly wasn't meant to be...

I sit in the reclining chair, more relaxed than the last two times I have done this, more prepared. Four comes to inject me and for once in my life I'm glad I don't have a fear of needles. I close my eyes and try to get in the right mental state to face two of my fears. After 60 seconds, my fear materialises around me and I take a deep breath. People- my family and friends- appear in a huge crowd , everyone I love and care about. I know what this fear is. I stand in a grey, vast space, no walls or ceiling. Smoke or some sort of cloud swirls around my feet making it look like I'm standing on a solid cloud- weird, right? Everyone around me is grey: hair, eyes, skin, clothes, the world is blank, no life of love. I smile and wave at everyone that I miss back home but they drift past me, not a smile or wave from them. Their eyes are cold and just stare ahead. Even my cute five year old sister with her huge, normally brown eyes are now taken over by the greyness that holds everyone else. You're probably confused about what this fear is... It's to do with not being any worth to anyone and not being cared for by the people you love. This isn't real. I know my family is at home missing me... This isn't real. I reach out to grab the hand of my little sister, willing her to return to her normal happy self with colour and life wrapped around her. She snaps out of the trance and giggles while giving me a hug.

I move onto the next fear- I'm so glad that one is over. I'm still in a crowd of people but they are dressed in erudite blue and the space seems more tight and cramped, there are more people. My breathing gets shallow as my claustrophobia kicks in and then just to make it worse, the thousands of people in the small room all turn to stare at someone. Me. They start to glare and suddenly they all seem to snap, my school mates the loudest, shouting things blaming everything that went wrong at school on me. Then all the same words start coming out of the thousand mouths. "It's your fault, everything. You're worthless and you can't get anything right." They shout that over and over again as they seem to grow bigger and bigger filling my head wi insults. I can barely breath but suddenly a thought pops into my head. I make my voice louder than all the others in the room and stand up from my crouch. "Be quiet! Stop it, all of you!" Silence hangs over the room and and my tears make a loud splash against the pure white tile. I hadn't even realised I had been crying. All the other people shrink back down to to their normal sizes. I just manipulated the system. Twice, they're bound to know now. When I open my eyes back in reality, six and four look at me with grave but shocked faces. "Meet us at the bottom of the chasm at eight tonight. We need to talk to you." I nod swallowing the huge lump in my throat, Somehow I know that my instructors an be trusted with this information. I go to get Natalia who's up next as Four and Six are doing both transfers and dauntless borns today. I just hope that they won't tell anyone about this because that could get me killed. Erudite hunt divergence.

**Natalia's POV**

I'm the daughter of the dauntless leader so that should make me fearless, right? Wrong. I have so ,any fears that I know of and I dread to think about how many more there are. Four and tris- well Six- welcome me into the room with warm smiles and I know my secret is about to be revealed. Tris injects me and just before I go into the fear, I hear her say, "Good luck Nat." Okay so I admit... It wasn't that simple since I kept flinching away from the needle before tris could actually jab me with it. You'll see why in a minute. After Tris stabs me in the neck, I fall into my dream state- going into my fear. I'm dauntless... I was born for this! When I re-open my eyes, I'm still in a reclining chair yet this time I'm in a white, sterile room. A hospital which can only mean one thing-needles. Oh no! I watch as a sneering nurse stalks towards me, the largest needle I've ever seen in her hand. I go to move away but somehow metal strips sprout out of the chair beneath me- tying me securely in place. If this was real, then I wouldn't even be in this situation, meaning... This can't be real. I think of being free and my bounds come undone. I rub my sore wrists before punching the nurse in the face, hard. She's knocked unconscious and I wait, ready to move onto fear two.

I'm stood in an alley with my dad beside me and it's dark. Like really dark. I watch as my dad dissipates right in front of my eyes leaving me alone in the dark. One of my worst fears. I don't mind if someone else is with me, but when I'm on my own... I curl up in a tight ball and start to shake with a stray tear running down my left cheek and landing on my hand. After a while, I peer up and see the dark silhouette of a lamppost, I focus on it and chant the word 'light' in my head until a bright light floods down the alleyway and I smile. I'm safe. I'm pulled out of the fear and four and Tris look at me worriedly. Maybe they know. I'm told to meet them at the bottom of the chasm at eight tonight- which I agree to- knowing that refusing isn't an option.

**Tris's POV**

Oh no! Two divergent in a row. I'm so glad that Max doesn't doesn't hunt them any more but erudite still do. We tell them to meet us at eight so we can make sure they know how dangerous it is for them if anyone else finds out. The rest of the day goes by quickly with my mind on what is going to happen tonight, will I tell them that I'm divergent? Soon enough it's 7:45 so I wake Tobias up from his little nap, telling him that we have to go soon. We freshen up a little and then set on our way to the paths that lead down to the bottom of the chasm. Not to our our special place but a path that leads to the other side, our own place where we had our first kiss hidden by a bug Boulder. We wait down there for a few minutes and as soon as my watch beeps eight o'clock, we see two girls scrambling over the rocks to get to us. They actually came- I wasn't sure if they would. "You're both here for the same reason and we need you to tell us what your aptitude test results are ." Tobias tells them and they both take in a sharp breath. "I got dauntless." Natalia says and I give her a pointed look. "Ok ok! I got dauntless and abnegation. My dad had and affair with someone there who was born in dauntless and they were friends until she transferred. I do see her sometimes but I guess that's why I'm divergent." I nod and look at celestia. "I got amity, erudite and dauntless." Ok I did not see that coming. Amity and dauntless at the same time? I wonder who Natalia's mum is so I ask her this. "Oh yeah! You were the stiff from last year. You'll probably know her then, Natalie? Natalie Prior? That's why I'm called Natalia. Do you know... Tris are you ok?" My eyes widen and my face goes pale. My mum had an affair with Max, a year after she had me and Caleb? "Yeah I'm fine. You're both divergent- don't tell anyone. I have to go. Bye." My words come out all rushed and as soon as I'm done, I run away with only one thought swirling around my head. Natalia's my half sister, how could my mum do that?

**A/N~ good? Bad? Meh? Please tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially at the end *hee hee* were you expecting that? Next update should be Wednesday!**

**~DP**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N~ I said Wednesday, right? Well it didn't go the way I was hoping for... I am so Sorry! I know in the book, visiting day comes before stage two but just to fit the story line I've put it here :) I hope you like it... I might be posting an original story on watt pad and if you want a summary then just let me know and I can put it in the next chapter. I've started to write chapter one as a plan but yeah, let me know... (The names LivingMyFandomLife) :)**

**Tris's POV **

I lay in bed listening to the water coming from the shower. Last night Tobias was trying to comfort me but it was mainly just a shock rather than getting really upset, Natalia would make a pretty awesome sister. I'm just slightly angry at my mum for being unfaithful like that. She practically had Caleb and me then left to have Natalia with Max, aren't the abnegation supposed to be faithful? Ugh! Tobias comes out of the bathroom without a shirt on and smiles warmly at me which turns out to be more of a grin when he sees me staring at his abs. I snuggle under the covers hoping that he'll leave me alone but the covers whip off me, taking me out of burrito mode. I groan as the cold air rushes over me then glare at Tobias who just stands there laughing at me. "Come on Trissy! Visiting day today so maybe you'll get to see your mum." I snort. "I'm pretty sure I will since she's probably going to come to see Natalia." I say and Tobias tells me that I should just ask her about Max and Natalia and that's what I'm planning to do. If she actually turns up. I get up to get dressed but trip over Tobias's shirt ending sprawled on the floor. "That's where it went! I was looking for that." I roll my eyes as he takes the shirt from my hand but leaves me on the floor. That's boys for you. I push myself up and drag myself to the bathroom to get ready for a day that I already know is going to go badly. After we get dressed and go to the pit, we see couples and families milling around, talking or looking for people. I sigh remembering the visiting day last year and how briefly my mum talked to me... Maybe she was rushed because she was going to go and see Natalia and Max. Does she still love him?

Tobias stands next to me and says, "Technically we should be going round talking to our initiates parents so...?" I nod and we go round talking to to the parents, those candors can definitely hold you up with their big mouths! We eventually make it to Celestia's parent. Her mum is holding a little girls hand- obviously her little sister- who is singing 'let it go' from frozen **(disclaimer~ as you all know... This doesn't belong to me but boy if it did...) **and occasionally biting the ends of her hair; she's even cuter than she looked in the fear landscape. "Hi! Mum this is Four and Six my initiation instructors. Four, Six, this is my mum Clarissa and my little sister Rhea." I smile at her and turn to her mum and sister who smile back at me. They seem friendly- for erudite that is. I kneel down on the floor at the height of Rhea (which is quite small). "How old are you, then?" I ask kindly and she answers back proudly saying, "I am five now but I'm six in 8 days 3 hours and 24 mins. I'm going to be a really big girl soon!" I smile again and she unexpectedly pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "you're really nice and I wish you could be my big sister! As well as Celestia." I grin even wider and a over our heads I can hear Tobias saying, "Celestia's doing really well in initiation and I shouldn't really say this but I'm pretty sure she'll make it into dauntless. You should be proud." Clarissa beams at him then looks down at the two of us on the floor. "You're really good with kids." I blush and mumble thanks but keep my eyes on Rhea, when I glance up Tobias is looking at me with love and gives me the thumbs up. "I'm sorry but we have to go and talk to all the other parents and what not. It was really nice meeting you two." I say before we move around, with me only looking for one familiar face- my mum.

"I think you'd be a great mum Tris especially with Rhea back there and I feel better now knowing that you can help me become a good parent." I stare up at him. He seriously thinks he'll be a bad dad? I nod and smile anyway but over his shoulder I notice a grey flash against the wall of the pit. The only person I can think of that would come here from abnegation is my mum. And she's hiding from me. Oh I get it now, she's coming to see Natalia but doesn't want me to see them together, that way I wouldn't find out that she cheated on my dad. I jab Tobias in the ribs with my elbow and point towards my mum who is now moving through the crowd- her brown hair and grey clothes barely visible. He nods, obviously sensing the fact that I am hurt by my mum hiding from me, does she really feel like she can't trust me? Since I'm still not tall enough to see over everybody's heads, Tobias has to guide me by the hand around everyone. I think I ended up bumping it four people... Make that five. Eventually we make it close to my mum but then see Natalia run up to her and give her a hug which my mum returns.

I can feel Tobias's eyes on the back of my head as I walk over to Natalia and mum; when I turn around, Tobias gives me a 'what the hell are you doing?' Look. When I reach them I say, "Natalia here is doing really well and you should be proud." Completely ignoring the fact that I'm talking to my mum who's stood RIGHT THERE but acting as though I don't know her. I start to walk away but hear my mum gasp after she realises I have the bird tattoo and she mutters my name under her breath. I continue on my way without breaking stride when I hear, "Are you okay mum? That was Tris my instructor, she was from abnegation, do you know her?" I can imagine my mum shaking her head pretending that I wasn't her daughter but I hear a small "How?" From Natalia house meaning my mum must have said yes. I walk away before I can hear the lie that was about to come out of her mouth. Tobias soon rejoins me and grabs my hand leading me down to our spot by the chasm. "What did you say to her? She went all pale, are you both ok?" I love the way he cares so much. As I answer all of his questions, Tobias gently lifts me into his lap and wraps his arms around me, I guess you could say that I a, definitely having 'family problems'.

After a while of sitting there in comfortable silence, someone *cough*mum*cough* had to ruin it by shouting down from the railing. "Tris! I really need to talk to you! Four, please may I have my daughter for a few minutes?" I groan, not in the mood for this. "Go on, give your mum a chance to explain everything." He offers me a small smile then stands up, pulling me up with him and we go up the path to the railing that hangs over the chasm. When my mum sees me, she hops over on her new crutches and pulls me into a tight hug. I open my eyes and see Natalia walking towards us with a confused look on her face. " I didn't realise you two were so close." My mum nodded solemnly and said, "I need to tell you two something important that I haven't told anyone other than Max and Andrew." Her voice cracks in the middle, I can tell this is painful for her to admit it. "I already know." I say about to walk off but she gives me a pleading look and I stay for Natalia's sake. "As you both know, I was born in dauntless but then transferred to abnegation out of love, this is where I met my now-husband Andrew. We had children and we're happy when one night we got into an argument, I think he was stressed from work and I said the wrong thing and h-he slapped me." I gasped with tears springing to my eyes- and there was me being really harsh. Mum takes a deep breath before continuing. "But I've forgiven him now- I've never forgotten but that was ages ago, we've got to learn from these things. Anyway, that night I ran from home to get away and took the train to dauntless to see my friends again and was surprised to see Max as the leader. We were really close when we were kids and... Uh... We got a bit carried away and 9 months later, Natalia was born."

We both nod and I wait for the bit where she tells us the whole 'you two are suddenly half sisters' bit. "And that's it." She says and I start to feel angry again. "Aren't you missing something important?" I ask. Yeah, I understand now why she went to Max (because of my dad and all) but she told us she would tell us about everything. Natalia looks more confused than ever and my mum- or our mum?- sends me a look that's filled with annoyance. "You can tell her if you want, I don't know if I can say it." I roll my eyes. She said she was going to tell _us_, not the other way round. I guess I have to... "Natalia, my last name is Prior. Funnily enough, it's the same as Natalie's." She gasps and her eyes went as wide as flying saucers. "Woah, woah, woah! You're saying that we're like... Half sisters?"

"I know it sounds weird but..."

"You knew yet you didn't tell me. What, did you just _forget_ to mention it?" Our mum stands out of it yet this is her fault we are in this mess as well so I drag her next to me.

"I've only known since last night when you told me her name but technically our mum should be answering our questions." My mum looks so upset and right there on the spot, my anger dissolves and I pull her into a hug. "I'm not angry, it just would've been nice to know about this a bit earlier though." We both turn to look at Natalia who stands there in shock but smiles when she notices the two of us looking at her. "You'd make a pretty cool, badass sister." We all laugh and somehow we manage to get into a group hug. Eventually, Natalia pulls away, "I said I'd go meet Zach at 3 o'clock and it's quarter to now so I should go now but it would be nice to meet up some time- like as sisters."

"Yeah that would be great!" I agree and she spins on her heel but she had too much momentum and before either of us can stop her, she slips off the ledge, into the unknown.

**A/N~ oops! Another cliffy there... I'm quite mean aren't I? Oh well... I hope you enjoyed and just a reminder, there is a ****_poll_**** open but I might close it soon. I'll try to update soon :)**

**~DP**


End file.
